This is the End
by OnlyTimeCanTellMeWhatICanWrite
Summary: Jesse and Beca have known each other since they've been kids, both trusting one another. When both want out of their "hush, hush" life style, they learn the dark truth of their past. Lines will be cross, promises will be broken, and the friendship between the two will be gone, as they realize that their each other's target.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N PLEASE READ FIRST: Just wanted to say a few things, so before you start reading please read this first. This is all AU, every, every, every AU, I turn Barden into a city, instead of it being a college. This is also my second Pitch Perfect story, I know my first one was a rushed one, so feel free to tell me how it is, review rather good or bad, I will learn something from it. Favorite and alert as well. From what I know so far, this will be the only short chapter, every other chapter will be pretty lengthily and detailed. I believe that is it really... Oh! Also, it might get confusing, it might bring your curiosity up, but please be patient, everything will come in due time. Now, if you will, enjoy.  
****...**

The heavy rain poured down in sheets. Lighting striking the air every once and a while, but at that moment it didn't matter. It didn't matter if there was a snow storm or if it was sunny throughout the day. It didn't matter if there were police chasing them or if it was put in a more open place with no one around. No, it didn't matter to the two best friends- well _ex_ best friends now- as they looked each other in the eyes, as the sheets of rain covered them.

"You know it doesn't have to end this way." One of them called out, a female voice. She was leaning against the rail of the tall building in Barden. Her once nice white button up a mess now, with blood mix into. The light brunette wasn't sure if it was hers or his anymore. She had a long cut on her arm, where the sleeve was cut open, allowing the rain to hit the open wound harshly, the pain after a while going numb. She was sure she had a few broken ribs, a busted lip, and a bruise near her eye.

Her eyes never fell from her once use to be friend as he pointed a gun at her. He showed no emotion to her. Reminding herself that she use to read him so easily, and now she got nothing from him. He too had a white button up on, a few more blood spots on his shirt then the other person. He was sure he gotten a broken arm as he held it close to himself, and he could already feel a black eye forming, but that didn't make him back down. "You know if things were different I would stop myself. I wouldn't even think twice about putting this gun up."

"How are things not different?" She question, a playful smirk on her lips, but she was sure he wouldn't be able to see it. "Do you remember what you promised me? Do you remember what we promised each other?"

"Of course I do." He answers, already feeling a guilt that shouldn't be there, because this was his job. This was the promise he made to himself so many years ago. Telling himself that no matter who it was he will find the person that killed his parents, and put their death at peace. He just never knew that it would end like this. "But do you remember the talk we had, when we join the team? When I came back from my first job?"

They both knew what they were doing. They both knew time at this point was something that they had very little of. And talking, talking also made it better. Even at times like this, talking seem to ease their minds of what is about to happen. "Of course I do." She repeated his answer from before, knowing now more than ever that their time was running short.

She heard him pull the cock to the gun as he step closer to her. "You know, I never wanted it to end this way." He said, with sadness covering his face. The woman betting that if it wasn't for the rain, that there would be tears on his face, allowing her to see just how 'sorry' he really was.

"Then don't do it." She stated as she was face to face now with a gun. "You know we both have enough money to run. To run and never look back." He shook his head at her, and she knew better, because she knows that his mind is set on this. There was no turning back. There was no thinking about it. And there was no last minute stops.

"I really am sorry." He said more to himself then to her, but she heard. "You were… are my best friend. And I will always love you. But this is something I have to do." She looked away from him, and nod her head, because if she was honest with herself she would be doing the same thing if she was in his shoes.

The city of Barden didn't hear the gun shot, over the loud rain. The people of Barden didn't know that a person died, and the city of Barden didn't hear the cries knowing that one best friend lost another.

* * *

_Two Mouths Earlier _

Two people were outside looking out at the bay as Barden was behind them. This is the part they love the most about their jobs. It was always when they finished, they would go to their spot, and just look about. They didn't have to worry about bosses, about clients, about their job, about people. They didn't have to worry about nothing and nobody beside each other.

There was a bench. The bench when a person would seat on it would creak, and on the wooden beach would always be sat on by the woman while she was dressed in her suit. It was her normal, white and black suit, as she smoked on her cigarette. Her long light brown hair at times would be put up in a ponytail, out of her face and out of her way, but when she finished her job she would take it down. She would allow it to flow freely along with the wind. As she allowed her lean body to rest from the job she finished not too long ago.

Her best friend would normally stand, as he lean against a lamp post watching the waves move back and forth, allowing the wind to control them. He too would have a cigarette, and just listen peacefully to nature. He was tall and lean, and had himself an all-black suit on, even the tie being black as will. His hair short of course with a slight wave to it, and he did have a small bread. Almost like a scruff.

He turn to his friend who was enjoying her time off, when he put his cigarette out, and walk over to seat next to her. The long brunette took one last drag, before putting her own out, and waited for her friend to talk. He laid his arm down on the back of the bench, relaxing as he prop his leg up to rest on his knee.

The woman rest her arm on the arm rest of the bench, and waited for her friend to speak. "Beca." He finally called out still looking out at the bay. "How long have we been doing this?" He ask, as he turn his head to her, allowing his brown eyes to meet her navy blue eyes.

Beca let out a sigh as she raised her hand that was resting up to lean her head on it. She thought about it for a second or two, before finally answering. "About ten, maybe fifteen years." She answered as she looked back out to the bay. "Why do you ask?"

"That's what I thought." He stretched out his arms, as he got up fixing his jacket, and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm almost thirty years old. I can't be doing this my whole life." He started, and he heard Beca laugh at him. He turn back around, a smirk on his lips. "What?"

"Jesse, you don't have to be doing this your whole life." She stated as she got up as well. Beca stood next to him, fixing herself up as well, crossing her arms in front of her, as they both looked out to the bay now. "Remember what we promised we each once we got into this?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

The brown hair man couldn't help, but smile over at his friend. "Of course I do. We entered this together, and we will exit out together." He said his promise to her. The promise they both made when they entered the field work that they both do. "I would never forget the promise, its most of the reason why I'm still alive." He said honestly, as he curled his fingers up from his right hand to touch the inside of it. The scar feeling rough and bump against his smooth skin.

Beca shoved him playfully, causing him to lose a bit of balance, but he quickly regain his stance. It was quiet between them for moment, when the short woman finally broke the silence. "Do you think it's time for us to get out?" She turn to ask him, as she move to shove her hands into her pockets now.

She knew how long it's been, and Jesse was right, they can't keep doing this. Don't get Beca wrong, she's good at what she doing, only earning a few battle scars from her job, but she knew that if she wasn't careful time would come up on her. That being said she knew it, she will be gone, and that was not anywhere near her plan any time soon.

"I think it is." Jesse answered, bring Beca out of her thoughts. "I believe it's time to tell our bosses that we should have our last job, and be done with it." He explain as he looked over to his best friend. "What do you think?"

She nodded her head with agreement. "I believe you are right." She answered his question. Jesse move to put his arm around Beca, and she move hers to go around his waist, and they stood there comfortable with each other. "I'm sorry you couldn't have found them." She finally said, knowing what was going on inside his head.

He shook his head, a disappointing look coving his face, but he tried hard to fight it, to cover it with something else, with anything else. "Don't be. I didn't find the people who killed my parents, and neither did you." He said honestly. "There are just something's that are not meant to happen." A smile place his lips at the end of it, causing his friend to smile as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, as she turn to move from his hold, and to walk back into the city of Barden. "Come on, let's going down memory lane far while, hit on hot chicks, and get drunk tonight. It's on me."

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the offer as he followed his friend into the city. "I knew there was a reason I stayed friends with you for so long." He joked as he caught up to her to head over to The Rabbit Hole.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Twenty Years Ago- Jesse_**

_A small dark brown hair boy was quickly shoved into the closet. It was clear as day that he was crying. Crying, because of random people in his house and he didn't know what to do. Crying, because he was scared. And crying, because he couldn't do anything as he heard strange noises coming from the other room._

"_Jesse__, Jesse, look at me. Look at mommy." The woman said as she grab her son's face to have her eyes to meet his eyes, and it pained him. Jesse might have been eight years old, but he could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to keep strong. "I need you to stay as quiet as you can. Do you understand?" _

_No words could come out of his mouth, so he nod to answer her question. His mom kissed him on the forehead, and once again looked into her son's eyes. "I need you to go to your hiding spot, and stay there until I tell you it is safe. Make sure to cover your ears really good, and close your eyes really tight, okay? Can you do that for mommy?"_

_He once again nodded his head for her as she let him go, and close the closet door. Jesse did what he was told, and crawled to his hiding spot where he knew no one could find him. His mother knew of it, but never knew where it was, and Jesse made sure to keep it that way from everyone. _

_Quickly, he put his hands over his own ears and closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he pictured himself on a beach. He was there with his mother and father. They were playing in the ocean on the sand. They were laughing, and little eight year old Jesse couldn't wait for his mom to come back to get him. He couldn't wait to run into his dad's arms, and be lift up from the ground and onto his shoulder. _

_He- Bang. _

_The sound pulled him away from his thoughts, and he open his eyes to come back to reality. He was still coving his ears, daring himself to not remove them. And that's when he heard it again, another bang, and then voices. _

_Not sure of what they were saying they quickly move around the room. They open the closet door, and his little heart pound so loud. Jesse was scared that it was pounding so loud that the men that came in could hear it, but the man who was checking the closet just sighed, and slammed it shut causing the boy to jump._

_Jesse never moved from that spot. His mother never did come back to get him._

The beeping of his alarm woke him up as he shut it off quickly, and turn to lay on his stomach, grabbing a pillow to cove his head. He groan when the light hit him, knowing that staying up late having drinks with Beca would end with him waking with a hangover. He cruse under his breath, as he stayed in place, replaying the dream he had.

It was nothing but the same dream every night since he could remember. It was never anything different, and no amount of alcohol could make him forget out about it. No matter how late he went to bed, no matter what his job was it was the same damn dream every time.

Before when Jesse use to have them when he was younger, he would wake up in the middle of the night sweat coving his body. Before he meet Beca he wasn't sure how to handle it, and would go days without sleep, just so he wouldn't have to relive it over and over again.

His best friend, after learning about it one might, would then make him some tea. She explain how it wouldn't stop the dream, but it would make sleep better and help in a way, which she was right about. There would be some nights were it was made, causing Beca to wake up in the middle of the night to make him the tea, and other nights he would sleep right through it.

When his alarm went off a second time, causing him to wake up in case he didn't wake up the first time. He stop it, forcing himself to get out of bed. He sat on the edge of the bed stretching his body, and got up to exit his room. He was grateful when the smell of coffee hit his nose, and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning." He let out roughly to his roommate as he walk over to the cabinet and pulled himself out a mug. After pouring the coffee he grab himself the cream and sugar, and sat on the bar stool with the woman in the kitchen.

"Rough time out?" She asked as she smiled over the mug as she sipped her coffee along with Jesse. Her red hair was pushed off to the side over one of her shoulders, as her ocean blue eyes meet his.

He rub his eyes, trying to not only allow the sleep to go away, but also the pounding headache that he could feel. It would be just his luck that Beca would take him out to have a good time, and he would have work the next day. "Remind me to never let Beca take me out ever again." He said answering the question, and walking back to a different cabinet to get Advil and a glass of water.

"Don't you have work today?" She got up to get herself more coffee, standing next to him. He groan once again, as he swallowed the pill, and let his head hang. The red hair beauty couldn't help, but laugh at him. "I think we learn a lesson here, didn't we Jesse?"

He turn his head to her with a smirk on his lips. "Don't act like you haven't been in my position Chloe." He stated as he walk back to drink some more of his coffee. "Or do you not remember last week, when you were pissed at your job, and you just wanted to forget everything." His smile got wider, as a blush came across her cheeks. "We couldn't stop you from hanging on every person that was at the bar, even Denise had something to say."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she put the mug down, walking past him, slapping him hard on the chest, before walking over to her own room. "Even so, I didn't have to go to work the next morning with a hangover, unlike you." She stop at her door, poking her tongue at him.

"Yeah, yeah." He let out as he turn, and lean against the counter. "Where is Beca anyways?" He set his mug down as he look over to the stove that read the time. _8:58 am. _He had to be at work soon, and he wanted a chance to talk to his other roommate, before leaving.

"Asleep, I believe. Again, unlike you she's off today from what she told me when I called her." She answered leaving him alone in his thoughts to get ready for her own work.

Jesse watch his friend leave as he stood there, and thought for a moment. The dark hair man was happy that after being in this job for so long he was able to leave it. He didn't plan on making great friends along the way as he tried to continue his journey of trying to put his parents' death to peace. No, he didn't quiet plan it this way, but he was happy with where he stood.

He had Beca, his best friend since both entered the system and have been best friends when they got out. They watch each other's back, making sure one another stayed out of trouble. Making sure no matter what happen they stood by each other's side.

Thinking back on it now he didn't know where he would be if he never meet Beca. The woman she grew up to be was great, and knew him better than anyone that he knows of. After both had been offered a job, one that pays well in fact, their minds where made up of living together, and no matter how bad it got, no matter what ever happen they will always stay connected and grounded.

When buying the apartment, they weren't really looking for an extra roommate. They were just looking for a place they could call home, since neither of them hadn't had a place like that in a long time. When they step into the apartment that they own today, and saw the extra bedroom, they figured it could be made for a game room, or something.

Jesse remember the day he offered up the room to Chloe. He didn't really know the other woman, a little small talk here and there when they saw each other, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away when he notice that she was having a rough time with paying her rent. Seeing a note on her door, and her just sobbing at it, he walk over to her, explaining that if she would like stay with him and Beca she could.

Chloe was grateful, but she wasn't the type of person to bring problems into other people's life. And when it came to her own problems, she defiantly didn't want to do that. Jesse understood that, and told her if she ever changed her mind then she is welcome to come and stay.

He of course didn't talk to Beca about it until after he offered the deal with her. In which Beca slightly blew up on him. She understood why he wanted to help, Beca has also talk to Chloe from time to time, and she was a very nice woman. Allowing herself to flirt with her for fun, and make her laugh, but still she knew that the woman being with them could cause trouble.

At times both of them hated their jobs. Only allowing so many people in was hard, but it's what they were used to. It would be different if they allowed someone who wasn't part of their job to come in, and become a target. A weak spot for both of them. Beca couldn't let that happen, but it seem like Jesse have some different ideas.

They would argue about it from time to time. Not yelling at each other, but Beca would point out the cons of what would happen if the other woman wanted to room with them, and Jesse would point out the pros if the woman did stay with them. At one night when they once again started to point out the pros and cons, a knock was heard at the door. As both were pretty into the argument this time, neither look through the peep hole to see who it was, and Jesse open the door. Beca stop middle of her talk, which cause Jesse to look out in the hallway. There stood Chloe with a few boxes by her, her eyes slightly puffy, and dry tears on her cheek. After seeing her like that Beca finally agreed to have Chloe stay as their roommate.

It was tough at first. Having someone around who wasn't in the same field as them. There was things they had to change. The way they openly spoke about their job, and talk about how they did it. The way they left some of their stuff out in the open, soon that changed, as they put away their things from the new roommate not to see it. They even told her that there would be times were they wouldn't be home for a few days, and that they worked for the government. It was really the only one that made any sense to them, but Chloe was find with it. She didn't push them to talk about their day, unless they wanted to. She didn't push for them to hang out with her unless they had the time, and she made sure to not push them over the edge, because of two reasons. One: they allowed her to come into their home and take care of her when she was running out of options. Two: she did not want to cross any lines, because they think they made a mistake on trusting her in their home.

Still, it didn't take long for the three of them to become fast friends. Beca after a while getting use to the other woman being around, and if she was honest with herself she love coming home to at least someone after she was finished with her job. Jesse felt the same way, and on the rare nights when all three could go out, and have a good time it was the best part about the whole thing.

Chloe grew to adore them. She grew to them as if they were friends she never thought she would have in her life. She loved them, and was thankful every day for them to allow her to move in. It was a friendship so rare for all three, that none of them would want to think what could have been if they never meet.

"I'm surprise you're up?" Beca's voice rang out bring Jesse out of his thoughts. He turned around, and smiled at his friend, at which she laugh at him. "Did you make Chloe mad this morning?" He raised an eyebrow at her, confused at what she was talking about, she pointed to his chest.

There in the middle was a red hand print where the said girl had slapped him. He knew it was hard, but he didn't know that it would leave that. "Just teasing her." He answered with a smile, as he looked up at his friend who had a fait smirk.

The short woman shook her head, as she walked over to grab a cup of coffee for herself. "You should just tap that already." She said bluntly as she poured the cream and sugar into her cup. The chocking sound she got at a responds made her laugh, as she turn to face her friend, who was coving his mouth from what information she told him.

He was trying hard to not cough, but when he removed his hand from his mouth that's what came out. After it settle down he look over to Beca, who couldn't stop laughing at her friend's reaction to her statement. "Okay, first of all, that would be weird. And secondly, she's our roommate, and now one of our best friends." He pointed out.

She rolled her navy blue eyes, as she walk over to the island, and set her cup down. "So, we already did it." She pointed out, causing her roommate eyes to go back to her eyes. His eyes almost popping out, as he gave her a look. "Yeah, I swear I thought I told you that?" she shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. "We got drunk one night when you were out for a job, one thing lead to another, and bam, she was in my bed the next morning."

Jesse couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's way, as he bend over putting his head in his hands. "You are unbelievable, you know that?" Shrugging her shoulders at him, not knowing what else to say. It was true and she wasn't about to disagree with him on that. "And see that would make it much weirder if I were to sleep with her."

"So you do want to sleep with her." It was more of a statement then it was a question. "Look, I don't really care, you know that, and she doesn't really care. But do tell me if you have feeling for her, I'll back off if you do."

He stood up straight shaking his head. "We are not here to have a dissuasion about that, there is a reason why I'm not dress and ready for work." He pointed out, and Beca gave him the go ahead to keep speaking. "Anyways, so to make everything clear, today will be the day we tell our boss about our last job. I was thinking afterwards, we going vacationing around. Maybe invite Chloe, and see what we can do then. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan." She sipped her coffee. "I don't go in today, but I will just to let my boss know, and finish up the job around the same time as you hopefully."

They heard a door open, and Chloe walk out in her work outfit, putting on her heels, and making sure to grab her purse and keys. "I'll be home a bit earlier than normal tonight, are either of you coming home so I know what I'm doing for dinner?" She asked.

"Sorry, Jesse and I will be out, for a few days. We'll try to be home soon though." Beca answered as her navy blue eyes meet ocean blue ones, already seeing the disappointment in them. She hated that she had to leave days at time, but she was happy that at least this will be the last time she will ever had to do it.

Chloe let out a sigh, and walk over to Jesse giving him a hug and a quick peak on the cheek. "Fine, I guess I'll busy myself somehow, and wait for you two to get back." She walk over to Beca, and did the same thing to her before walking over to the door. "Call or text me if anything changes." Both nod their heads at her, and she gave one final wave. "I'll see you two later." She walk out the door and shut it behind her.

"Maybe you should go get ready. It will give you time for that blush on your cheeks to go away." Beca pointed out with a smile, as Jesse had a deer-caught-in-the-headlights- look. Once again she couldn't help, but laugh at her friend, as he turned around and walk back to his room to get ready.

* * *

**_Thirteen Years Ago- Beca_**

_It was starting to rain, and Beca was trying to find a place to stay dry. She was finally allowed to leave the orphanage home after her and Jesse maybe a plan to escape the place. She was about to turn fifteen, and with no place to go she knew she would end up back over there if she wasn't careful._

_She tried to walk calmly in the streets of Barden, leaving her head down so no one could see her. Her hood from her jacket was over her head, and she had her hands in her pant pockets. Not looking where she was going she bump into someone. _

"_I'm sorry." She let out as she kept walk on not waiting to see if the other person was okay. She kept going, when she heard the person call after her. Panic strike her as she took off running down the sidewalk, trying to get away from whoever she bump into._

_Running into an ally, and was meet with a fence that blocked her way, she was about to jump over when her body hit the ground, pain shooting up her back. Quickly getting up, she was in a stance ready for whatever the other person was about to do._

"_Whoa, calm down." It was a deep British voice, and she look up to be meet with green eyes. "Normally if it was anyone else, I would be ready to kick ass, but the fact I didn't feel that you stole my wallet until you were about a block away from me, that tells me something." His hands were up in surrender, as he waited for Beca to get out of her stance._

"_What do you want from me?" _

_He laugh slightly, and straighten himself out. "Well for one, my wallet." He answered as he gave his hand out, now waiting to have his wallet back in his hand. She pulled it out from her jacket sleeve, and hand it over, about to walk off. "Whoa, wait." He jogged to get in front of her to stop her from walking away. "You're good at what you do." He stated. "How would you like to work for me?"_

_The young Beca raised an eyebrow at him, looking up at the taller man. "Why would I work for you?"_

_He smiled down at her, as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Well for one, I know you're homeless, and you have nowhere to go, and if police catch you, you'll be thrown back into the system." He started, and her eyes grew big at him. She was confuse of why he would know that, of how he could know that. "Listen, I can help you, and believe me you don't belong on the streets or in the system. You have your world, and your skills that are needed in this world. You can do a lot more then pit pocket people, trying to leave day by day. You can do a lot more than trying to find out where is the next place you'll be sleeping at, or when your next meal is. Trust me when I say there are a lot better things out there in the world then you know."_

_Her mouth was slightly open, as thoughts raced through her head. She wasn't sure of what do, or if she should even trust him, and he could tell from the look on her face that she was questioning it. "Here." He pulled out a card, as it said his name, phone number and what building he works at. "I can't make you do anything that you don't want to, but just give it a thought." _

_Grabbing the card, she look down at it, and he turn to walk away. He seem like he was being real with whatever he was saying, and really what did she have to lose. She had no one, but Jesse, and really that was the one reason that made herself call him. "Wait." The man did so, having his back still turn towards her, she look down at the card to get his name. "Luke, is it?" _

"_Yes." He answered as he turn back around and walk over to the young woman._

"_If I do say yes, what is it that I'm saying yes to?" She asked as she put the card into her back pocket._

_He smiled down at her. "You want to know what happen to your parents, right?" He ask, which cause the surprise to come back to her eyes. "I can tell you what happen to your parents. I can help you find who killed them." _

"_But how?"_

_He put his arm around the girl, and they started walking once again. "All in good time Beca." He said guiding her to the building he work at._

It was the very building she stood in front of today, as the memory of her meeting the blonde man, Luke washed away. It still made her wonder how he knew about her and her past. It chilled her to the very bone the same night he let her go, and chilled her every time she thought about it.

She threw the cigarette onto the ground crushing it under her shoe as she walked into the building that she work at. She said good morning to the lady in the front desk as she walk past it, and to the elevator, and press the up button.

The long hair brunette waited for her ride, and walk in when another person jump in with her. "Aren't you supposed to be off?" Fat Amy asked. She was a sweet women, and protective with anyone who was her partner during her jobs. She was new, only working the field for about year, maybe a year and half, but she already made a name for herself.

She wasn't one to follow rumors, but she has heard from many people that she a close range fighter leaving her to be second to the master of close combat. Her partner would snip them for the building taking down as many as she could, while Fat Amy took the guys out that her partner couldn't find. She was so good with her punching skills, that every right and left hook that she gave would either knock them out allowing her to kill them, or do kill them with the punch. There she earn herself not only respect from people, but also her nickname, Hook.

She had a partner after switching in and out for while when she finally settled on one she liked, and they worked well together. Lilly, would be the one shooting from the building tops, as she let Fat Amy take the place inside. Lilly knew that the other woman was hard to work with when her last partner died, the partner being her brother, but the two hit it off quiet well. Lilly never missed a shot, and never once near anywhere close to her partner. She would lay away in the dark, acting as if the people who were shooting where animals as well. She once voice that out to her partner, earning herself her own nickname, the Huntswoman.

"I am off, I just needed to talk to the boss man." She answered, pointing up knowing there is where Luke would be. "I'll be talking to him, about my last job."

"What leaving us so soon?" Fat Amy asked as a look of surprise raged her face. Before her and her brother were able to set out on their own, they were trained, by two of the best known assassins in their building. Beca took Fat Amy under her wing, as she learn from her since she too was known for close rage combat.

"What do you mean, so soon?" she questioned with a smile. "I will let you know right now I am almost thirty years old, and have been doing this for a very long time." She said, and she could see it, the hurt look in her face, and she wasn't sure what it was there for either, but she grew serious. "Look, everything will be okay. I'm just getting old, and I rather try to live my life out then to be gone, because of my job." She said. "Who knows you might even take my place."

A smile came to her face, as she pushed her playfully. "Me, be as good as you, never. You're the best know close combat fighter I have ever meet, and trust me, I have meet a lot of people through this job." She said as the elevator door rang, and she step out. "I'll see you around Beca."

"See you Fat Amy, tell Lilly, I said hello." The blonde nodded her head as the doors close, causing the elevator to move up on to the floor Beca needed to be.

The elevator ring once more, telling Beca that she was on the floor. She got out and walked down a hallway that lead to a wooden door. She open the door, and was meet with an open space of chairs against the wall, and a desk for the assisted for Luke. Beca remembered being in her once, as the memory came back, but she push that aside as she walk into the office of Luke Stroma.

"Ah, this is a surprise." The man let out as he let Jessica leave, knowing full well that this will be a while. "I thought I gave you the day off. After all you took down the one person so many people were scared of taking down." He said with a proud smile.

The blonde man was proud of her indeed. After taking her in that day from the rain, he told himself that he would treat her like a daughter he always wanted, but knew he could never have. She was somewhat ruthless, fearless and downright scary at times. He made a promise not only to himself, but to the other people as well, that she will turn out just fine. Standing before him know, he knew she turned out so much more then fine.

"You did." She answered as she moved to take a seat. "But there is a reason why I actually came in today." He lean back into his chair, and waited for her to continue. "I came in to tell you that I want my last job, then I want out." She was nervous about this, and the ruthless, fearless person that she was taught to be was scared.

Beca knew that she had nothing to worry about. She knew that what she picked for herself Luke would understand of why she picked it. He was like a father to her. He brought her in, and taught her the skills she never knew she had, until he agreed to the offer he gave her when they meet in the rain.

Though her heart dropped a little when the smile on his face slipped off. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, all kidding aside. There was nothing but seriousness in his tone. "I just want to let you know that I have watch you grown Beca, and you know the rules, once a job is given to you, you can't back down or get out of it."

"I understand that." What she didn't understand is why he had to repeat that. She knew the rules, all of them. She forced herself to remember them. She forced whoever she took under her wing to remember them as well.

Luke let out a sigh as he move to get out of his chair, and over to the door. He was saying something to her, and then open the door wider for Jessica to come, and now she was really confuse of why she needed to be a part of it.

Luke and Jessica have been partners since they join the job. At first they hated each other, couldn't stand each other. Every job they went on was either one blaming each other, or one allowing yelling at the other. After time people got use it, rolling their eyes at them as they walked into the building as they talk and argued.

It wasn't until Jessica almost died on one of their jobs that they both started to pull their shit together. When she was in the hospital Luke made sure to visit her every day, and they would talk. The boss at the time was going to give him another partner, but he said no. That his partner wasn't died, and he'll wait for her to get better and to come back, which she did.

No one was surprise when the two started dating, both of them now the most dangers assassin known to man. When they started to move up more they would move together, one would never leave the other behind after that scare.

When the woman came into his office, she was holding a rather strange envelope. It was black, and thick, with probably a whole lot of information that Beca would need. Luke close the door, and move back to his desk to seat on the edge of it as Jessica held her hands around the envelope.

The fair-skin woman was of course like a mother to her, and so once again her heart beat raced in her chest as she waited for one of them to speak. To either of them to speak. "Beca." Jessica let out first. "The whole reason why we know who you are is, because we once knew who your parents were before they got killed."

The air in Beca's lungs were gone, as she was hit with that surprise. She thought she seen it all. She thought she heard it all, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that this would happen. Now more than ever she needed air, she needed water. And most of all she needed to get out of here.

* * *

He was finishing up his lunch when he bump into a the dark hair woman, and smiled at her. "Tink, how have you been?" He knew of the woman when he first join the team. She was fast and skilled rather it be long range shooting or close range fighting, so fast in fact that no one ever saw it that it was like a fly or in her case a fairy. She earn her nickname with pride that no one ever called her by her real name anymore, Cynthia Rose. Though Tinker Bell wasn't her first pick of nicknames she wanted to have, she learn to love it over time. There wasn't much to do with it anymore, and she noticed after a while that it did fit her well.

"I've been better." Tinker Bell let out with a sigh, after the news she got from her boss all she wanted to do was go out to the bar and have a drink. Her mind was running wild with crazy stuff, wondering what the hell her boss was thinking when she was given a new partner.

Jesse took note of this, and his smile fell from his face. "Is something the matter?" Even if his job left him at times a mystery to the outside world, everyone who knew everything inside this building saw each other as family. So as concerned ran over him, he was wondering what made the normally happy woman well, upset.

She let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair, and rest her other hand on her hip. "You know the new kid who join our team?" Jesse nod his head. He remember having been in the meeting for that as they showed the boy on the screen. He thought though that it was just an older picture of the boy, and thought the boy was actually a man by now. "Well, it turns out to be just that, he really is a boy." She stated as she let out another sigh.

Jesse couldn't help, but let out a laugh, which cause the bigger woman to glare at him, and he stop really quick. "Oh, come on Tink, he can't be that bad. Remember when I join the team. He doesn't seem to be that much older than when I came into this."

"Yeah, but that was different, you weren't my partner. I didn't have to worry about a younger version of you messing up."

"Okay, ouch." He put his hand on his heart as he gave a mock hurt expression, which cause Tink to smile a bit at him.

"Sorry, but it's true. And get this, they already have a nickname for the damn boy." Jesse raised an eyebrow at her waiting to say. "They thought since my nickname was Tinker Bell, that they would think it would be cute to call him _Peter Pan_." The tall man couldn't help, but to laugh at the joke, slightly feeling bad for the dark brunette. "There is no way in fuckin' hell I am calling Benji fuckin' _Peter Pan._" She spit out.

"You know the rules. Everyone has to have code names, we can't get-"

"Yeah, yeah." Tink waved him off. "Still though, Peter Pan, really?"

"It's fitting." He laugh once again. "Maybe things will change, who knows, but I have to go. I have to talk to the boss lady." He said as he point up to where her office was. Tinker Bell waved goodbye as he walked over to the elevator, and hit the button for up.

As he waited for the ride to get to his boss, he allowed his mind to wonder, started to think when he did actually first join this time.

* * *

**_Thirteen Years Ago- Jesse_**

_He was seating on a bench looking out at the bay of Barden. A beanie on his head, with his jacket on and his pants. It's really all he had since him and Beca left the system. He was tired of going in and out of houses. He was tired of not being wanted. And he was tired of waiting to either get into a family or to finally be let go, so him and Beca made a run for it when they could._

_They tried hard to stay away from the cops of Barden. Stay within the crowd, as long as they were around people it will be easy. It didn't take long for Beca to show Jesse how to pit pocket people, a skill she learn on her own after some time. And it didn't take long for Jesse to show her how to fight, a skill he had to learn to do what he can to survive in the city he saw only as a jungle._

_Jesse heard a creak go off from the bench, only making that sound when someone was sitting on it. He turn his head to face a blonde woman looking out at the bay. The brunette boy was slightly irritated at the woman. "Excuse me, do you mind?" He asked rudely to her._

_All that the blonde woman did was sigh as she looked out at the bay. "It's beautiful, isn't?" She asked, not bothering to answer his question. He let out a huff, as he pulled out a cigarette box from his pocket, and lit it blowing smoking into the wind. "You know that's a faster way to get yourself killed." She pointed out, still looking out at the water._

"_Walking down the street is too." He replied back with sarcasm in his voice. "In fact anything can get you killed pretty fast, it's just how you want to go that is up to you." He took another drag as he looked out watching the waves move. _

_He didn't understand why he was even talking to this stranger, or why the stranger was even talking to him in the first place. So as he finished his cigarette, and threw it on the ground he got up to walk away. "You know, I don't really understand why you would still a cell phone, when the person could turn it off right away." That stop young Jesse in his tracks._

_Her eyes, he could feel them on his back. He now had two options. One: he can run, he can run not even bothering to turn around to see if she would chase him, and just run. Two: he can return the cell phone and hope that she would forget the whole thing. The first one sounded pretty right. He was fast he knew that, but the problem would be, is she faster?_

"_It would be better if you just give me my phone back. I already found you after so long, and I'm really not in the mood to chase after you." That cause Jesse to turn around, confused on his face. "Maybe if you sat down, and we talk, I can explain to you why I even wanted to talk to you." She started, and held her hand out. "And if I can have my phone please."_

_Jesse gave her the phone back walking back around to sit on the bench, causing it to creak once again. "How do you know who I am?" He ask, already his heart beating from this woman who was either, one: going to kill him, or two: going to put him back in the system. _

"_Finding people is one of my main jobs." She answered him as she turn to let her blue eyes meet his brown ones. "It changes from time to time on what happens after I meet them, but I can promise you that you are in no harm."_

_His laugh filled the air around him, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Oh, yeah and how can I be so sure to trust you?"_

_She shrugged at the question. "That's all up to you kid." She answered. "I'm Aubrey by the way." She said giving out her hand to the young man, who just stared at it, and huff out a laugh as he turned away. "Okay, I can already tell we have some trust issues here." Aubrey pulled her hand back, but never looking away from Jesse._

"_Look, I'm thankful for your offer, but I don't need your help." He said as he got up once again, to leave._

"_That is where you are wrong." Again he was stop by the woman, and she got up to follow the boy. "See there is a reason why I find the people I do. There is a reason, why I'm here, and you can find out that reason, and so much more if you will just let me take you to my boss."_

_Jesse turned around to face her their eyes meeting once again. "That coming from an old person like you already sounds like a bad idea." He said, and shook his head. "No thanks."_

"_Don't you want to know what happen?" He didn't even have time to turn around and walk way this time, he stood there eyeing her with a look of confusing, wondering what she was talking about. "To your parents. To your family, don't you want to know?"_

"_Yeah, but there is no way in hell you would know that." _

_Aubrey once again shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know until you let me help you." _

_Jesse looked at her, narrowing his eyes at her, trying to think of what is going on. So many thoughts was going through his head, many of them saying that she was lying, that she had to be lying, but one voice spoke different. One was telling him that he should just follow the woman. That this was what you've been looking for. Instead of listening to the thousands of voices telling him that he shouldn't, he listen to that one voice telling him that he should. "Fine." He finally answered, as Aubrey smiled down at him._

"_Good, now come on, we don't have much time, and I believe it's going to rain soon."_

He was pushed out of his thoughts when the doors open allowing him to be in the welcome office of Aubrey Posen. He didn't even remember getting into the elevator, let alone hitting the button to get to the floor. Jesse step out, before the doors could close, and walk straight into Aubrey's office.

The tall man stop mid-step when he saw that the woman's family was there, and smiled awkwardly at them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He let out as he was about to turn around, and walk out.

"It's okay Jesse, Tom was just about to leave to go back to school." She smiled down at her ten year old son, as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Do I have to?" He whine, as he slightly jump from his spot, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Come sweetheart, maybe if we hurry, I can get you some ice cream before I take you back to school." Aubrey's wife said, Stacie as a smile was on her face when his son rushed out of the room. She kissed her wife goodbye, as she turn to leave. "Hello Jesse." She smiled as she exited the room to catch up with her son.

He nodded his head in a hello/goodbye as he watch the woman leave. "I truly am sorry about that." He said as he step closer to the blonde boss.

Aubrey waved her hand out him. "Really don't worry about it. They really did need to go, so Tom could go back to school." She fix up so paper work on her desk, before looking over at the man. "What can I do for you?"

Taking a seat, he prop his leg up to rest on his knee at he looked over at the older woman. "You know I love my job right?"

Aubrey laugh as she got up, and poured herself a glass of some type of alcohol. "I sure hope you do, you have been working here for about, what? Thirteen years?" Jesse nod his head to her question, and gave his hand out for the offer drink.

"Right, see I've been here for thirteen years, and they were great, but I don't think I can do this anymore."

Aubrey looked shock as he said this putting her drink down, and sat on the edge of her desk. "You can always reach your way to the top, and work office, you don't always have to be on the ground." She said giving him more options. She was sure though that Jesse enjoyed doing what he did at the end of the day.

"No, I can't even see myself working office either." He stated as he let his drink rest in his hand on his lap. "What I'm trying to say is though, is that I want my last job." Jesse didn't think it would be that easy to say, but it was, and he was happy that he was finally able to get that out there, to final retired after so long.

"Are you sure about this Jesse? I mean you're the best of the best down below." The older woman stated as she rested her drink on her desk after taking a sip. "I mean you don't even have to stay in office if you didn't want to, you can do whatever with the skills you have and how fast your rank is going."

He couldn't help but to smile at that, but still he shook his head. "No, all of that was once me, but now, I don't know. I want to live a little careless. I want to able to do things and date without having to look over my back every time, you know."

She nod her head at him. "Yeah, I know." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she thought over her family, and Jesse saw it. He knew what she was thinking, and it wasn't like he might to bring that up, but whatever she had going on in her mind Aubrey quickly pushed it aside. "Alright fine, you want your last job. I figure you're ready for it, even if you aren't I would still have to give this to you."

Confusion was written all over his face when Aubrey said that, and that caused him to seat straight into his seat, dropping his leg for his foot to meet the floor. "What do you mean?"

He saw the thick envelope in her hands, as she set it on the table, and she retook her seat on the edge of the desk. She drank the last of her drink, before going straight into what she was about to talk about. "Do you remember when we first meet, that there is a reason why I find people." Jesse nodded his head, as the memory played once more in his mind, and he could feel his hand becoming shaky. "Right, Jesse the whole reason why I was sent to go find you was because your parents told me to." She finally said.

That was the last thing he thought he would hear from this woman. Many things by this point was racing through his head, as he gulp down the rest of his drink, not knowing what the hell he was going to do. One emotion from the next went through him, one scenario from another past through his brain, and he could tell that this was bad.

The room around him started to get dizzy, and a form of blackness was surrounding his eyes, and Aubrey took notice of it. "Whoa, Jesse stay with me." He felt her grab onto his face, and a few slaps. After everything he's seen, after everything he's heard and been though in his life this was the one thing to cause this reaction. It was too late, Jesse black out, dropping the glass he held in his and hitting the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say something really quick, so if you please read this first before reading the story than you. First this is a Jeca friendship story, no romance in any kind of way. The two are just friends, and that is it. If you however don't like bechloe, then you should stop reading this. Another thing is, that I'm probably not going to be updating as often, because school is about to start up for me in a few days, and I'll be super busy once again. I will try though. I hope you enjoy the story. Have a good rest of the day.**

**...**

_**Thirteen Years Ago- Beca and Jesse**_

_Beca was seating on the bench. She was looking out at the bay as she replayed the scene in her head as she waited for Jesse. The rain had just stop, allowing Beca to put her hood down, and to dry and warm up against the sun as she waited._

_She heard heavy foot steps behind her knowing who it was, a young Jesse took his place by the lamp post. This was always their plan. They would go do what they needed to do, and come back and meet her at the end of the day to check on each other, but this time around it was different._

_They talked about what they got, the money, cell phones and food they were able to get, and then it was quiet. Neither of them knew how to start what they wanted to say. Neither of them knew what would happen if one were to say a word to the other. Jesse moved to seat on the bench causing it to creak while doing so._

"_So, I got offered this job." Beca started as she was still looking out at the bay. "I'm not sure if I should take it or not." The alterative girl looked over to her best friend, who was already staring at her, waiting for her to say more. "It's pretty dangers from what I understand, but the pay is badass."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Would you believe me if I told you?" He shrugged his shoulders, and waited for her answer anyways. "A man chased after me today after he realized I pit pocketed him. Instead of turning me in to the cops, or back into the system he offered me something more." She turned away to look out at the bay. "He said that he knew what happen to my parents, that he could help me, and I believe him I really do." She smiled, as she rub her face with her hand, and brought her forearms to her knees to lean on them. "Are you ready for this? He said, he'll train me to become an assassin." Beca__ knew she probably shouldn't be telling Jesse any of this, but the boy was her best friend and they told each other everything. They hide nothing from each other, and they made sure to keep it that way for the rest of their life. _

_Jesse raised his eyebrows at the news he was given, as he let his arm rest on the back of the bench, allowing his hand to hang loose. "Wow." Was the only thing that came to his mouth. "Would you believe me if I told you I had the same run in?" He too was now looking out at the bay, thinking of the chances of them being offered this on the same day. "It was a woman though, and it was a strange talk, but one that made me believe it after I went with her to the building."_

_The long hair brunette nod her head in agreement, as she looked over to her friend. "Should we take it? I mean, mine give me a choice rather or not if I want to take it." She lean back in her seat. "What he explain to me seem pretty simple and great."_

"_What did he offer you?"_

"_He said I'll be staying in the city of Barden to train, and do some hits until I'm good and ready to go. Once he thinks I'm ready I'm free to travel for hits, and will be gone, but not that long or however long I want to be gone." She explain, as her navy blue eyes meet her friend's brown eyes. "Jesse, I think we should take it, if your deal is the same as mine. You know this is something we both have been waiting for."_

_He nodded his head, and got up from his seat to stay close to the water. "Yeah, I know, and think about it we'll have a place to live, food to have. We don't have to steal anymore, or find out how we'll survive for tomorrow." He turn back around to face Beca with a smirk. "I think we should take it, but we should also be careful."_

_Before Beca could say anything Jesse took out his pocket knife, and switched it open. "Let's make a promise." He started, as he brought the sharp end of the knife to his skin of his hand to cut it open, then hand the knife to Beca, waiting for her to do the same thing. After doing so, he brought his hand to hers, and clap them together. "I promise to enter this new life, this new journey with my best friend, and when the time comes, I promise to exit out with my best friend." He said with a smile._

_Beca's eyes held on to Jesse's as a smile crossed over her face. "I promise to enter this new life, this new journey with my best friend, and when the time comes, I promise to exit out with my best friend." She repeated, and they let their hands go, both looking down at the cut, and both laughing. "Was it really that big of deal to where we had to cut ourselves?"_

"_Of course." Jesse stated, shoving his pocket knife into his pocket after closing it. "The scar is a reminder of the promise we made, so that way if we ever get close to dying or giving up we have that to keep us going." He smiled, as he cocked his head to the side for them to leave the bay, and enter back into the city._

Beca touch the scar that was on her right hand after finishing the memory of how and why she got it. She did it after it healed itself up, and she would touch it as a comforted way to calm her down, and as a reminder of the promise she kept not only to herself, but to Jesse as well. She touched it when she started her training, and when she went from punching bag to a real person. She touched it when she started her shooting drill. She touched it before she went out to do her first job, and even touched it before she made her first kill. So it only made sense to her now, as she sat in her chair after Jessica told her the news of her parents that she would be touching her scar.

"Beca?" Luke called out seeing that the other woman has zone out leaving reality for a while. "Beca?" He tried again, this time snapping his fingers in front of her, this time it work, she blinked a few times before coming back. "Hey, I know this is a lot to take in, but you need to stay with us." He stated, as he looked over to his wife for her to keep going.

The black envelope was still hanging lose in her hand. "What's inside it?" She finally asked looking to make eye contact with the older woman. "What will it tell me?" She was dying to know at this point.

Beca didn't remember much from her past, and that's how she liked it. All that she could remember was the good times, and she knew she had only a few of those. Her memory only now contained of little of her parents before and after their death, and whatever memories she made with Jesse and Chloe, and other friends she made along the way.

"Everything you need to know." The light hair woman answered. "From your past, to your parents, to why we came to you and what happen with your parents. It even has something here about you, and your next target." She answered as she hand over the black envelope to Beca.

"My past is in this?" Fear took over her body, as she went to grab the envelope. She stared down at it as worry over took her eyes. There was a reason why she bother to forget about her past. To never look back, because she knew she was unhappy. Where she stood now, she was happy and great, and it slightly made her question about if she should really do this now. She shook that thought from her head. This is what she's been waiting for. This is what it was for her. She'll finally get to see the person who killed her parents face to face, as she kills them for what they have done. After all, she already agreed to it, there was no going back now.

Luke sigh as he moved from his desk edge to take a seat next to the dark hair brunette. "There is one more thing." The blonde stated, and Beca waited from him to keep going. "This one is going to be hard, it's keeping you in the heart of home."

Beca's navy blue eyes went wide at him, as she stood up, and look down at him. "You're telling me it's in Barden?" At this point it could be anyone. She hasn't done a job in Barden since she was seventeen. One would think she would be comfortable with that, but not her. She liked it better when she was out of state not knowing who the person was, because she didn't care from them.

In Barden, though she knew a lot of people for it being a pretty big city. And though she knew the chance of getting someone she knew was slim, still she couldn't help but to think otherwise. The question that linger in the back of her mind though, will she be able to do it if it was someone she knew?

"Why don't you go home? Take time to look over the profile, and your past." Luke offered. "After all you were off today, but still. I know this will be a lot to progress, and when you're ready come find me." He got up from his seat and put his hand on her shoulder. "This is what you've been waiting for."

All Beca could do was nod her head. She didn't know what to say, too many things were running in and out of her mind. She held the envelope tight in her grip, and left the office without another word. Luke watch her, shoving his hands into his pockets, as he watch her go.

He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn to look into his wife's eyes. "You know what we have to do next." Luke nodded his head, knowing full well that this day would come, and it pained him to know that it already did. "Right, I'll go make the call then." Jessica kissed him on the cheek before leaving the office to call the number.

* * *

Bumper and Donald were both in Aubrey's office the moment she called for them. They stood there as they stared down at a passed out Jesse in the chair, both with raised eyebrows. Aubrey was standing in the middle of them two as she was looking down as well, and finally let out a sigh.

"Take him downstairs and in the hospital wing for him to rest." She ordered as she moved back to her desk to grab the envelope that was resting there. "And here." She looked up seeing Bumper already having one of Jesse's arms over his shoulder. She hand the envelope over for Donald to take. "Make sure you give this to him."

"Of course." Donald's voice let out as Aubrey turned around to make another drink. "And Aubrey." She looked over to the taller man, with a questioning look on her face. "Your phone is ringing." He said as he left the office.

If it was her office phone, then it wouldn't have been that big of a deal, but since it was her cell phone, and it was on vibrate tucked away where no one could hear, she was surprise. The blonde forgot at times just how many people here that she has that are very skilled. She never really had the pleasure of working or talking to neither of the men that were in her office, but she's hoping now one day she will.

She walked over to get her phone, and looked down at the phone number that she have never saw. She questioned it for a bit, before actually answering. "Hello?"

"Is this Aubrey Posen?" It was a light female voice, and one she has never heard of.

"Who is asking?" This was new to her. She was always the one to find people, people not finding her. Aubrey finally felt how it was to be on the other side of this, and it scared her just slightly.

"If you wouldn't mind meeting use somewhere that would be great." The female voice spoke again, not answering her question. "I will send you the address and time of where to meet. This conversation can't happen over the phone." The line went dead, before Aubrey could say anything, and pulled the phone away looking down at it very confused. Not even a second later her phone buzzed as she got a text message from the same number of where and when to meet.

Aubrey Posen was a lot of things. A friend if one ever needed to talk or needed someone to be there. She was reliable to everyone and anyone within her group. She could be an enemy if someone were to piss her off. Being on her bad side of her list isn't easy to get on, but one should never try to get on it. The blonde woman was a lot of thing, all packed into one. Her boss saw it when he brought her in, her partner at the time saw it when they work together, and the people in the building she worked with saw it as well. What Aubrey Posen wasn't though, was a fool.

As she walked up to the diner, Granny's and heard the little bell ring from the door, she wasn't sure what she should be looking for, or who she should be looking for. The diner was small, with only a few people around, as she walk past the tables and sat in a booth facing the door. A younger man walking up to take her order, but she waved him off saying she was watching for someone. He nodded and walk away.

She wasn't sure how long she actually sat there before the bell rang off again. The blonde looked over to the door seeing a couple walking in, and she ignored them, looking back out the window. What she didn't see coming was the couple that just walked in, walking over to her, and taking a seat. A raised eyebrow came to her face, as she looked over the two.

"Aubrey Posen." Jessica let out as she sat next to her husband. The blonde nodded her head at them, as she waited to see what she wanted. "Right, this is my husband Luke, and my name is Jessica."

"Why did you call me?"

Luke lean in putting his arms on the table. "I'm sure someone told you about us, Ms. Posen." He pointed out. Aubrey still said nothing as she watch the two closely. "Listen carefully Ms. Posen-"

"Aubrey." She cut him off. "You can call me Aubrey."

"Aubrey, then." Luke corrected himself. "As I was saying. I'm sure your boss has said something about us meeting at some point."

"I remember the talk." Aubrey let out as she ran a hand through her hair. "I just didn't think it would be so soon." She let out a deep sigh, and look between the two. "We know of what they should do, but what if they don't do it. They just so happen to be friends, best friends at that. We didn't really plan around that."

"Don't worry about that." Jessica said this time. "We made sure to keep an eye on them from a fair." A smile was place on her lips. "If they continue on not doing the mission, then a little push in the right direction won't hurt them."

"How do I know to trust you?" Even if her last boss have talked to her about this, she still felt uneasy about the whole thing. Working with someone who doesn't work with you is hard to trust. She understood that she needed to push that aside, but still the voice inside her head was to question them otherwise.

Luke lean back in his seat, throwing his arm over his wife. "We already made a contract with your last boss. He understood that if he didn't last long for this to happen, that he put trust in the one person who he knows that will help." He smiled over at Aubrey, and pointed at her. "From what your last boss said, you are good at what you do. Not only that, but the contract doesn't involve us in anyway. We are not the one in conflict here, so we have no reason to hurt you or kill you in any way. Just to work with you this one time."

Aubrey smiled a bit at him. "Alright, seeing now that I can trust you, where do we go from here?"

"We wait." Luke answer, resting his hand on the table. "That is all we can do as this thing plays out. For now though." He rest his hand on his stomach, and waved down the waiter. "We can eat, are you starving?" He smiled over to his wife. "Cause I'm starving."

* * *

His face was wet, but he doesn't understand why. There was something hitting his face, and voices, he can hear voices. "Is he waking up?" A man's voice. It sounds like someone Jesse knew, but he couldn't pin point it. Again something hit his face, something wet.

"Bumper, stop that it isn't working as you can see." Another man's voice rang out. "We should just wait it out."

"Donald, he's been out of an hour now, we have to try to do something." Bumper let out, just when Jesse was opening his eyes.

It was a blur as he open his eyes trying to get them to focus. Two men standing in front of him as they argue with each other. "Where am I?" Jesse asked as he got up putting his hand to his head looking around the room. He looked at both Bumper and Donald as they both stared back at Jesse.

"See I told you it would work." Bumper said with a smile as he looked over to his partner. He put the cup that he was holding on the table. Donald shook his head at him, and looked over to Jesse.

"How are you feeling?" The tall man asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked over to the man laying down.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Jesse said as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room he was in, and notice he was in the hospital wing of the building. "How did I get here?" He once again looked over to Bumper and Donald.

"Not really sure how that happen." Bumper started. "We just got called up to Aubrey's office, and you were passed out in the chair. Do you remember what happen, when you passed out?"

Jesse looked all over the place, thinking, and wondering what happen. The flashback came as it hit in all at once, and he fell back once again, Donald catching him a bit. "Whoa man, breath. We don't want you to pass out again." He grab the towel from a rack near by and wiped his face to clean the water off. Jesse grabbing the towel after a while doing it himself now.

"I'm good." He said, but Donald never took his hand off from his shoulder. "I'm good." He nodded his head looking up from his seat. After a while he let go, and once again put his hands into his pockets.

"Here." Jesse turn to look at Bumper the envelope hand out in front of him. "Posen wanted you to have this."

Jesse grab on to it, thinking of how thick it is. He sighed, as he set the towel down, and looked at it. He knew what was inside. Everything that it held, every answer that he wanted. All the secrets that it kept hidden away from him for so long. He was a bit worried to look inside, not sure of what answers it had though, but he knew no matter what he will get this job done.

"You okay?" Bumper's voice rang out as Jesse looked over at him with a nod.

"Yeah. I promise I'm good." He look back at the envelope in his hands. "You can go if you want. I'll be leaving her soon to start up the job anyways." Both of the men nod their heads as they walked out of the room.

Jesse though, kept his eyes on the envelope. He wanted to open it now more than ever. He was dying to know what was inside. What his job had in store for him. The dark hair man knew though he had to wait until he went back to his own apartment. Not the one he shared with Beca and Chloe, the one he had on the side for stuff like this. For him to keep his necessary things with him. He would have to wait it out until than.

He got up from his bed and walked out of the hospital wing, and into the city of Barden. He once again moved his fingers to touch his scar, as reminder to himself that the promise he made, and out of this promise he will make it out of this. He will be home for good with the people he loves the most.

* * *

Beca sat on the couch of her apartment. When she came home, she put the envelope on her bed, not ready to look at it yet. She instead walked back into the kitchen, and poured herself a drink, taking the bottle with her as she sat on the couch. Her mind racing as she thought of her plan. Though she knew it could only go so far, before she actually had to open it to see what she must do. To see who she must kill in the city.

Hearing the door open, Chloe walked in with a surprise look on her face as she close the door behind herself. "I didn't get a text that you were going to be here." She said as she took her heels off, and set her purse down, and join Beca on the couch.

"It was a last minute thing." She answer, as she offered the redhead beauty a drink from her glass, at which she accepted.

"Still, I wish you would have told me." She set the glass down on the coffee table that was in front of them. "I wouldn't have eaten, and we could have had lunch together." She said with a smile as she poured more of the drink into the cup.

"No, it's okay." Beca let out as she took her cup back. "I'm not all that hungry anyways." She took her drink in one gulp, and put the glass back down to pour herself some more.

"You okay there Beca?" The brunette turned her head to face her roommate from the sound of her name. Her navy blue eyes meeting with ocean blue ones, and she got the same feeling again in her stomach before her and Chloe slept together for the first time.

The feeling was new to her. With going from woman to woman, Beca never really thought much about things. One night stands and small talk was all she made herself out to be. With lines that could hook the ladies, she never saw herself actually going any further then sex, and yet here she was facing Chloe, wanting the same feeling all over again when they first slept together. She knew what she told Jesse that she didn't care if he liked her or not, or that she didn't care with sleeping with her, but that was a front, it had to be. She couldn't let her feelings get involved yet. She couldn't put Chloe in danger, because of her own selfish needs, still thought she couldn't stop herself.

Beca didn't stop when she was leaning forward. She didn't stop when her lips finally met hers, and she was kissing back. She didn't stop when her hands removed themselves from the glass cup to be put on the sides of the other woman's body, and she surely didn't stop when Chloe moved herself to be sitting on top of Beca's lap.

The simple kiss started out slow, but it quickly heated, and both women knew what was going to happen next. Beca could feel it in the pit of her stomach as the same feeling she got before returned, and she thought she would never feel it again. As the heat quickly raised down below wanting nothing more, but for Chloe to touch her there once again.

The woman on top must of know as she grind her hips into, and moved her mouth to trail down to her neck, Beca letting out a moan from her mouth. Chloe moved her lips from her neck, and look into Beca's now darker navy blue eyes. "We can move this to my room if you want."

Words couldn't form, so all she need was nod. Not giving Chloe time to move, she reattached her lips with hers, and got up from the couch as she lift the girl on top of her with her. Chloe wrapping her legs around her waist. She walk over into the redhead girl's room, and shut the door behind them.

For tonight she wanted to lose herself. For once she didn't want to think about the envelope, or what was inside of it. The information being too great. She already had it in mind for the last three hours before Chloe came home, and she was not about to have it on her mind for the rest of the day. So for now, she'll lose herself to something that she knew she could handle better.

* * *

**_Twelve Years Ago- Jesse_**

_He was sent out in almost the outer limits of Barden. This was his first real job. This wasn't practice anymore as he laid on the ground with a sniper with him, as he looked out the telescope. If he missed there was no do overs like there was in practice. If he missed, he would be screwed, so he had to be patient. Like how Aubrey taught him to be. To breathe, count and to wait. Which he did, he waited of the perfect time to do so._

_The man he was going shoot, was forty years old. He was known to be an undercover trade dealer. He switched around different trades. He did anything from drugs to women and men sex slaves to children. The last one made Jesse even sicker, happy enough to take this guy out, but that wasn't why he was hired or put on this mission._

_It turns out that the old guy had made a few enemies long the way with drugs. When he end up screwing with the wrong group of people too many times they had enough. Finally they wanted him out, and so they went to people who could do that._

_When Aubrey saw this, it was an easy enough task. She hand the envelope over to sixteen year old Jesse, who took it nervously, and open it in the blonde's office. After reading it over he set it down on her desk, and asked who would be his partner for this job. Aubrey wanting to see how the kid will do told him that she will be, but that only set Jesse more on edge about the whole thing._

"_Remember, whenever you are ready kid." Aubrey let out into his hear piece, and Jesse let out another breath. Aubrey was set up somewhere else ready to shoot her target just in case the boy would miss. She hope though he wouldn't, but waited for him to make his move._

_After waiting for what seem like forever. Jesse looking through the scope, saw that the old man turn his back for something, and in that moment, he pulled the trigger. He saw through the scope as he hit his target in the head, and he wanted nothing more but to jump in joy. He stopped himself though, and instead let out a shaky breath allowing his head to hang in disbelieve, with a smile on his face._

"_Good job kid." Aubrey spoke out once again. "Clean shot and all, and at the right time as well." Jesse could just hear the smile in her voice. "That means money is all yours. Come on, let's get out of her before they start looking out further." _

_The boy quickly put the sniper away, and walked over to the door, and out of the empty building that he was camping at. He meet Aubrey in the car, as she entered it, and start it up smiling over to him. At that moment he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't give up on trying to find who killed his parents. He would find them, and kill them himself._

Jesse was touching his scar once again, something that he saw himself doing more and more often as the day was coming to an end. He was sitting on the couch in the apartment room for one, as he stared down at the envelope that was resting on the coffee table.

He's been doing nothing, but staring at it. He waited so long for this moment, and now that it's finally here that's all he does is stare at it. He has moved a few times to open it, and then rethinks and puts it back down. What he doesn't understand is why he couldn't bring himself to look inside, to see who he needs to kill. To see his past, to see what his parents done, to see who actually kept track of him. Inside was the answers he had been waiting for, and yet he was scared. He knew that. Inside it will tell him everything, but he was scared. Finally after so long of waiting he took the thick envelope, and open it pulling out two folders. One of the folders was titled family history, when the second one was titled target. He of coursed looked through his family history at first, and started reading. It was thick with information that he didn't know.

Jesse's father, Jasper Swanson was known to be a very smart man during his time. Most people thought differently though, because of where he grew up and how he grew up. His parents didn't make a lot of money for him to get new clothes every year, or for him to get anything new really. The house they bought, before Jasper was born was known to be on the wrong side of the tracks as well. So it didn't matter if he was smart and made good grades in school, he's life was already made up for him, because of where he was living and how he was leaving. Which he of course didn't care about. Despite the good grades he made, he got himself into trouble by hanging out with the wrong group of people. The ones where they would steal and kick anyone's ass if they look at them the wrong one.

After a while he took his hands onto computers, and started to see what he could do with them. It didn't take long for him to learn how to hack, finding it one day on his own as he was just messing around with it. He learn that he hacked into the school base site, seeing hundreds of kids' grades and reports. When he finally did find his friends, a thought of helping them out came to mind, and he switch them to passing. After he told his friends of what he learn they took the option of doing this for a while, and setting a small business. Get paid to change grades. It worked for a while until he's friends grew out of that, and so did Jasper. The man went into bigger and better things. He went to a school that would help further his education in computers, and that's where he meet Emily Strong, Jesse's mother.

Emily Strong came from a good home. Money was tight at times, but her family was able to make it through. She was in sports, and very much into soccer during her middle and high school years. It didn't take long for her to earn herself a scholarship to many schools. The school she picked happen to be where Jasper was going, she just didn't know it yet. During her high school years she got mixed with the wrong people, dealing drugs on the side, every once and a while taking them. She was smart enough to not get caught, and was careful how she did things.

When she entered college she stop the drug dealing, and made sure to look forward with her studying and school work. She was in her first semester of her sophomore year when she tore her A.C.L, and got her scholarship taken away. After seeing that she needed a way to get money fast, she went back to dealing drugs, and was introduced to Jasper Swanson from a mutual friends, were both fell quickly in love with each other.

The pair hit it off really well when Jasper explain to her how he made his money, and how Emily was able to make her money as well. It didn't take long for both to come into business together, and soon both drop out of college in their second semester of junior year. They worked together underground, getting their name around, and soon caught a man who was big in every country for his set up around the world, because of his family name.

Robert Mitchell was a very rich man who no one messed with. If him or any of his men got in trouble, got caught doing anything he would simple slip money into the cops pockets and let them walk away. He was a wanted man that no one wanted to grab, because of his power. When he learned of Jasper Swanson and Emily Strong, and read about them he knew he had to meet them. He sent one of his men to go find them, and to invite them to his party house, so they could work out a deal.

Both of them knew of Robert Mitchell, and both agreed to go to talk to him, and see what they had to offer. Their talk went nice, and the deal was sweet. Neither knew that nothing could go wrong, and both took the offer from the man after they talked about it. They made the man proud, and through the time they stayed with him he taught them some stuff he knew as well.

Jasper thought he knew computers inside and out until Robert taught him more than ever. Bigger and better things. Things he could never image doing, could never image getting into. He knew the man was smart, but he didn't know he was a genius with this. Emily was good with her words, with making deals since she has been it for so long. She knew what buttons to push and what key words she wanted the employee to hear, and Robert challenge her more into. He taught her to not crack under the pressure, for her to be patient with both the employee and with her words, and the once good team of Emily and Jasper turned into a great one with the training they got from Robert Mitchell.

They soon married each other after dating for about two years. They kept working with Robert for a bit longer, before Jasper learned that Emily got pregnant. Soon after they learn she has been pregnant for about four weeks, and went to talk to Robert about wanting out not wanting their child to be this part of this life. The older man understood, himself soon getting a child as well. He told them to do one last job, and they were free to go.

They did that, both taking their time with it as if they would do with any other job. After they were done he allowed for the couple to go, in which he wished them luck, and they thanked him. They found themselves a nice home, and Emily and Jasper were happy.

One day though they got a call from Robert with panic in his voice, telling them that the last job they did something went wrong that the payment or deal didn't go through, and the employee found out about it. That they were looking for them, and that if they were still in the states they should leave. It shocked both Emily and Jasper when they heard this, because both knew that during the making of the deal that they made sure for everything to be perfect. Nothing was out of place.

Nights and nights on end Jasper stayed up trying to find out what went wrong. Doing with that they could do before they had to leave. He was close he could feel it, but still the feeling of just wanting to give up didn't shut up in his head. He was about to do just that one night when his wife pointed at something, realizing he had hacked into Robert's system of cameras. He clicked on it, and replayed old videos of everything, from the meeting to his hacking job he did that night.

It wasn't until he saw videos of hours later that Robert screwed them over, making it seem that they were the once the ones to mess up. As he saw what the other man was doing stopping the transaction of both payment and deal. This didn't settle well with Jasper, and even though his wife told him not to do anything rash, he left anyways. That night he left his wife stayed up for him waiting. He didn't come back until three hours later, blood covering his shirt.

Emily kept asking what happen, but he never answer, he just told her to pack up as much as they could. She listen after Jasper promised her that he would explain, but right now they needed to get out of the states. They took the first plane out, and settled in a home in England. Jasper did explain to her of what happen that night, saying that he went on a rampage shooting anyone he saw. He was trying to shoot Robert after what he did, but instead end up shooting a women that step in front, he told Emily that he was sure that it was his wife. Emily was shocked to hear this, and she knew if they weren't careful they would soon be gone as well.

July 16, 1986 was when Jesse Swanson was born. He was named after his great-great grandpa, and lived in England for half his life. He was about to turn four when his parents wanted to go back to the states, and see if they could start over. Before going they were able to meet someone to get their names switch, and their information.

California was one of the greatest places they have ever been, and love it to no end. The beach was their favorite place to go, and Jesse love it even more as well. He was living the dream and he knew it. Knowing that his life couldn't get any better than how it was now.

He just turn eight when he was put into the closet, not even a week from his birthday he lost his mom. His dad was gone off somewhere to get them take out that night, and his mom was taking care of him. Upon hearing his dad's voice he got out of the closest, and Jesse told him what happen. He couldn't help his wondering eyes as it land on his mom's body, and his dad pulled him away to not look.

They left the place soon after getting an apartment, but his dad didn't stay long. He explain to his son that he'll be back in a few hours, and not to worry. He never came home, and when he heard the knock on the door it was the police. Roughly taking him, he had no place to go. No family that he knew of, and so they had no choice but to put him in the system.

Jesse was a quiet boy when he went into an orphanage home, and he didn't bother much with friends. He was always in and out of it until the age of ten. He didn't get picked by any family for six months, and during those six month was when he meet Beca. Ever since then they stayed together, there was a few time they got separated, but it didn't last long when both came back. Finally Jesse had enough, and both of the now fourteen year old made a plan to escape.

Once they made it out they made sure to stay away from anything that can throw them back in, and were off radar once both join something to take them off from the seeing eyes of cops.

Jesse closed the folder as he threw it back on the coffee table, and lean back in the couch. His mind racing with everything. When he realized he remembered nothing from his past, before his mother's death. He knew nothing of what happen to his father, but he had an idea of what could happen. The only thing he could remember was the day he meet Beca, even before that he couldn't remember of the houses he went through. He didn't remember of what the families were like, or how he acted to go back and forth everything. He just couldn't remember.

Finally he looked down to the second folder, and held it into his hands. He threw it back on the coffee table, and got himself to put the empty glass away that he once used to pour his drinks in, and went to his room. That was all he could handle as of tonight. The information was too much for him, and even though he should get use to the late night outs, he was tired, and wanted nothing more but to rest so he could be ready for his job for tomorrow.

* * *

**_Twelve Years Ago- Beca_**

_Sweat was pouring down her face, her breath becoming hard to catch after a while. She was tired and weak, and she felt it in her body before they even started. Still though Luke didn't let her go, until he was pleased with her. Beca stood in front of her the person who was kicking her ass, Jessica. The light hair woman had a smirk on her face as she looked over to the younger women. She didn't even look out of breath. She was calm, cool and collected. Everything that Beca wasn't, and it was making her mad each and every time._

"_Come on Beca, are you just going to let her stand there and give you that smirk?" Luke yelled out pulling her away from her thoughts. He was sure she was ready for the real world of assassination, but he needed to be sure. After asking his wife if she would be the test she was happy to take it, and Luke made it a point for her not to hold back._

_Beca went for it, she threw out a punch to the woman's face in which Jessica block easily with, and gave her a side kick. Beca caught it, holding her leg between her side and arm. She punched out having her hand connect to the older woman's stomach a few times. On the fourth punch she grab her hand, and give the younger girl a right hook to the face, causing Beca to let go, and stumble a bit before going back to her stance. _

_As Jessica came running to her, and jumping into the air, fist ready to connect to the face, Beca blocked it with everything that she had. She pushed the other woman off, and set of a round-house kick to the face, which she was able to connect to, causing the older woman to stumble now. Mulan move quick to give out a straight kick to the stomach, knocking the breath out of Jessica, who fell to one knee. Beca then gave one punch to the face, and she hit the ground. No she didn't knock her out, but as soon as she push her shoulder, and laid her flat on her back she was about to strike again, when she felt a hand on her arm._

"_That's enough." Luke said, not letting go until the anger from her eyes vanished from her eyes. Once they did he let go, and allowed Beca to get off from his wife. "That was okay, but he have to learn of what you are doing." Luke explained. "You can't just through anything out, and hope to get luckily, you have to think as if it's a chess game. Think three or four moves ahead of your opponent all the time." He walked over to help his wife up, making sure she was okay. "We'll call that a day." He walked off as he went to go do some quick paper work._

_Beca stood there breathing hard, trying to catch her breath trying to do the best she can to take control. "Hey." She looked up to see a hand in front of her, and slapped it as Jessica smiled down at her. "I know it can be tough, but he's right you know." She said as she unwrap her hands. "Right now you are letting your anger getting the best of you, what you need to do is put yourself in a calming spot that will not make you so haywire."_

"_Easy for you to say." Young Beca let out as she stood straight to take her wraps off. Here she thought she knew how to fight, and there Jessica was telling her otherwise. She knew it shouldn't get under her skin, but it did, and she doesn't understand why._

"_No, it's not easy for me to say." She said, as she walked over to get her water bottle. "In fact you are in the same place I was when I started." She said taking a sip. "I didn't have a safe place to go to calm me down, to keep me grounded."_

_Beca raised an eyebrow, and walked over to get her own water bottle. "So how did you do it?"_

"_Well it took me a while, and a lot of soul screeching believe it or not, but I finally found it. Don't tell him, but it became Luke. When I really hated him, I pretend that I was fighting him, and I wanted nothing more but to take him down. For once I was thinking, because that's what I wanted most of all, to outsmart him." She explain, as she had a smirk on her face. "Just do that, after a while you don't need a reason to pretend it's anyone, it just comes natural."_

_Beca thought it over in her head, already knowing what she had in her mind. "Can we try one more time?" She asked as she started to wrap her hand up again._

_Jessica smiled over to her, and put her water down, as she rewrap her hands as well. "Sure."_

_Once Beca was done wrapping her hands, she stood on the mat facing away from the other woman. Her mind on a different place at the moment. The light hair woman shook her head, as she ran to her with quiet steps, doing a round-house kick to the face. Beca duck, sweep kicking the woman, in which she hit the ground, but rolled out of danger making Beca punch the ground. _

_Jessica got up quickly, fist slightly up to block, Beca having hers blocking her face. It was punch and blocks, kicks and blocks from both women. Beca was able to get hits in there, and Jessica was able to as well. It was an ongoing battle between the two when finally Beca made her move._

_Beca caught her leg once again, but instead of punching her in the stomach like she did before, she grab her by the shirt, and push her up against the wall roughly. Letting go, she threw a punch it hitting the wall, but this time she was thinking three or four moves ahead, as she punch the older women in the face with the other hand. _

_Jessica then wrap her arms around the younger girl's waist tackling her to the ground, allowing herself to be on top. She threw punch after punch with her right arm, until Beca caught it, and once again grabbing her shirt and head-butting her, and throwing her off. She then retook the spot, and started to punch back a few times._

_Catching her last punch Beca finally spot to make sure the older woman was okay. She saw the blood in her mouth, and the cut across the cheek. A black eye forming as well, and Beca was sure she didn't look any better._

"_Now that how it should be always." Beca turned around seeing Luke coming to them as he had a proud smile on his face. Beca quickly got up, helping Jessica as well. "Did you see how you had control? Did you notice how you were able to tell when to stop?" Luke asked, and Beca nod answering his questions. "That's how it should always be, it's that gut feeling telling you to do that. Listen to that, and you'll be okay kid." He said as he patted her shoulder._

She jumped up from the dream that she just finish having, and looked over to the alarm clock. _2:45 am._ Beca took notice that she wasn't in her room, but in Chloe's room, and the memory from earlier took over her head.

The light hair brunette looked over to the other woman who was asleep, her back facing her. As much as Beca didn't want to leave the bed, she knew she had to. It pained her slightly, but she knew everything will be okay in the morning, they were when the last time this happen, and they will be again. As she gathered her clothes, and left the room, she closed the door quietly, and head over to her own not that far from Chloe's room.

She quickly redressed, and walked over to the bed were the envelope laid. She picked it up as she sat on the edge of the bed, and open it. She pulled out two folder. One being the name of her past as the other one was the name target. She put the target one aside, and took the history of her past in her hands, as she open it, and started to read.

Her father Robert Mitchell was born into wealth. Not like kings or queens kind of wealth, but more of the underground kind of wealth. His father was known to own a lot of things around the world, and when he passed away he gave it to his son Robert, who was more than happy to have it in his hands.

The man was brutal when it came down it, if someone was to do him wrong he would do it ten times worse. He made sure no one would ever cross, and soon the power became bigger. Robert was able to get himself out of trouble, and make cops look the other way by paying them. He was able to get the men he needed by paying for them to get out, and he was able to control people and things with money.

Still he knew one day he would have to pass this down to a son or daughter, and he never really thought of dating or marrying anyone until he laid his eyes upon Alex. She was waitress trying to make it big to become an actress. Robert didn't know that, but still everyday he would go to the dinner just to see her. He would go by himself most of the time his men waiting in the car, as he sat watching her from a far. Finally one day he got the power inside to ask her out on a date, and though she was hesitant at first she accepted. He thought of taking her somewhere fancy would be a good way to impress her, but she explain to him that they didn't need to go somewhere fancy to have a good time. And it was on the first date that they both fell in love.

After a while of dating Robert explain to Alex of what he does, and that he could promise her safety, money and anything else that she wish to have. She was scared at first and worried. She thought about it long enough to where Robert might have messed up at this point, but all that doubt went away when she accepted him for who he was, and loved him no matter what.

It didn't take him long to find out that two new people entered the work field for him to add on his team. He learn through some people that a man name Jasper Swanson was an amazing computer hack, and it showed when he was given the history of what he has hacked into. His girlfriend, Emily Strong, was a great deal maker making the talk going her way any which way she pleased it to be, and Robert Mitchell knew he had to have both of them on his team, and fast before anyone else took them.

They worked well together for almost five years, during one of those years the couple got married and so did Robert and Alex. Jasper and Emily came to him on day explain to him that they would be having a baby soon, and that they would like out of the job. He didn't mind that, know the trouble it would cause. Robert told them of one more job they had to do, and they could leave. Once they announced that they were done, they packed up and left saying goodbye from their friend.

A few hours later he walked into the room, seeing a computer still up. Robert didn't bother to look at it, as he turn it off, and packed it away unknowing canceling both the payment and deal with the person that Jasper and Emily did. He got a call from the angry employer telling him of what happen, and saying that he would kill them.

After that call, Robert called the couple explaining himself of what happen, and saying that they should leave the states. Days went by not hearing from the couple, and on March 17, 1986 Rebecca Mitchell was brought into the world. A few more days after her birthday Robert wouldn't have guess to see an Jasper could come in shooting the place like crazy. The fact that he was an old friend left when Jasper pointed the gun at him, pulling the trigger, and instead shot his wife. Robert couldn't do anything as he tried to keep Alex Mitchell alive, and when she died in his hands he saw nothing but red.

For eight years he looked of the Swanson family. From city to city and state to state, but nothing, and for eight years he waited, until their time was finally up. And they were in California, and that's where he sent himself and his men, explaining to them that to kill the wife. Wait until the man was gone, and kill her, and to take the child and to bring it to him. They did what they were told, once the husband was gone, but had no luck finding the child.

It didn't matter to him as he knew he got what he wanted, by killing Emily Swanson, and soon when he heard gun shots going off he knew who was coming. He wasn't sure how a computer hacker handle a gun so nicely, but at this point he didn't care. Jasper's gun was pointed at him ready to fire, and when he pulled the trigger nothing came out. Curing under his breath, he tried hard to reload running as doing so. Gun shots bouncing off the walls from each other. Finally though, when Jasper thought it was safe he step out walking towards Robert, as both men were pointing each other's gun to one another. Both pulling the trigger to see who was faster, as the bullet hit Jasper in the chest as he fell to his knees, and soon to his back.

Robert had a smile on his face as he looked down to his old friend, and walk over his body to take care of an eight year old Beca who was crying. Unknown to him that the man was slowly dying. With the last strength he had, he pulled the gun up, and pull the trigger shooting Robert in the back a few time before the man turned to face him, eyes wide with surprise as he hit the ground.

Police men were called to the scene from the people next door, and took in the mess they saw inside. Hearing a noise they followed it, seeing an eight year old kid who seem to be scared. It didn't take much thought for them to know what to do with her, when they put her into the system.

Beca didn't go around with as much family, in fact she stayed with one for as long as six months, and then got put back in. After that it was hard the more she became older. Soon she meet a boy Jesse who was once again put back into the system. He seem to know where she was coming from, and the two became really fast friends. It didn't take long when they had an idea that they couldn't stand the place. So at the age of fourteen they made a plan to leave.

It worked at in their favor.

Beca knew all too well, as she closed the folder up knowing the rest of the story. She looked back over to her clock. _3:48 am. _She piled the folder on top of the other, on top of the envelope and put it on her dresser, as a yawn left her mouth. She move back into bed, pulling the covers over her, and just when she was about to close her eyes, she heard her door open to see a fully clothed Chloe.

"Hope you don't mind. I kind of don't want to sleep by myself tonight." She said, as she waited for the okay from Beca. "Unless you wanted to, then I understand." She pouted.

Beca couldn't help it, there was no way to say no to that pout. "I just needed to look over something. I'm about to go to bed now, and yes you can join me." She answered with a lazy smile, as Chloe's face brighten up.

The redhead hair woman closed the door behind herself, and quickly join Beca in bed snuggling up close, and wrapping her arms around her waist. She put a quick kiss on her check. "Goodnight." Chloe whispered, before placing her head on her chest.

"Goodnight." Beca let out as she kissed the other woman on the head after wrapping her arms around her. Hoping that she at least wouldn't dream what she learn earlier before, as her eyes close and finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, just to let people know I did very little work on this, so if there are any mistakes, I am sorry for them. Now I hope you enjoy.**

**...**

_**Fourteen Years Ago**_

_John was pacing back and forth in front of his desk. He would stop at times thinking he would have the idea, and then blow it off rethinking it, and went back to pacing. Finally he stop, and looked over to the blonde woman in the chair. "Aubrey, we need to think of something." He said to her, stress clear in his eyes as he walked over to his mini bar, making himself a mix drink._

"_There is something I have in mind, but it goes against everything that we know. That we do." Aubrey pointed out as she crossed one leg over the other, and fold her hands in her lap. She was waiting to see what her boss would do or say before she continued. With the look she got from him, she kept going. "There are two groups that are in this line of work, us and the other people, even if we are enemies in many ways, we can simple pull both the Swanson son and the Mitchell daughter into our line of work without either knowing who they are, or what power they hold." _

_John seem amused by the thought as he turned around, and took his seat behind his desk. "Okay, so far I'm liking this idea, keep going."_

_Aubrey wore a proud smile. "Neither know of their past, because they were taken away from a young age, so if we can get to them first before anyone else than we can hold the power ourselves. We can have the Mitchell daughter, the other one can have the Swanson son, and when the time is right we have them target each other."_

"_Sounds good, but there is one little problem with in this plan." The young blonde waited for her boss to tell her, as he sipped away on his drink. "They are best friends."_

"_Yes, but even telling those two what happen to their parents will change how they see each other." Aubrey explain. She uncross her legs, and switch them. "And I'm sure if we put eyes in there we can make sure to have a closer look to them for when we are not there."_

"_I am impress." John let out as he set his drink down. "It's settled then, I'll make sure to have a meeting with the new boss over there, and you make sure to find the eyes and ears for us to watch over the Mitchell daughter when the time is right."_

_The Next Day_

"_It sounds like a wonderful plan, but how do I know I have your word on this." Luke said as he stood in the office with John, having one hand in his pocket. His assistant/wife with him as well seating in a chair._

"_There would be no reason to betray you Luke." John stated as he pulled out something and laid it on the desk. "But I did come ready for this just in case."_

"_What is this?" Jessica asked as she move closer to take the paper off from the desk to read it._

"_An agreement." John answered folding his hands on his desk. "It states that as of now, if you sign we are both working on this together. Once the time is right, we will give both of them their last job. When given the last job all tides are cut. It also states that you need a way to keep an eye on Swanson when you aren't there, and that if I am to die before anything happens my best person in this building Aubrey Posen is to take my spot."_

_Jessica read over the contract carefully, making sure to read and reread everything just in case. She found no loop-holes, she found no tricks. It seem safe and something that everyone seem to agree on. "Okay." Jessica let out as she set the paper back down. "When the time is right we will get them, but we must wait, we can't rush. If we are doing this, we are doing this right. But there is one thing I would want to change." John looked at her with an raised eyebrow, and waited for her to say. "Instead of having the Swanson son, we want to take the Mitchell daughter." She said. _

_He thought for a moment before he finally answered,_ _"Fine, you can have her, everything else, I__ agree." John said, as he took the paper, and signed his name on it, and pushing it back to both Luke and Jessica. "Make sure you just have your eyes and ears, and anything else ready just in case something goes wrong."_

_Luke smiled over at him, as he took the pen after Jessica signed her name. "Oh don't worry about us John, we got it cover." He set the pen down, and held his hand out to his wife for her to take, and he help her stand up. "Until next time." _

_The blonde man was about to turn when John called out to him holding a card in his hand. "In case I don't make it, call this number when the time is right." Luke grab it, and put it into his pocket._

_With one final wave from both of them they left._

Jesse was able to sleep through the night once again. Even with new information thrown to him, he's dream didn't seem to change. Getting up was tough once again, and he let out a groan when he heard a knock outside his door. Looking over to his clock to see the time. _8:18 am._ His eyes went wide at this as he rub the sleep from his eyes, the knocking only getting louder.

He didn't know of anyone that knew of his apartment. Not even Beca knew about, it was like his hiding spot in the closet. Beca knew of it, but didn't know where it was, and he explain to her about, which of course she was okay with. He trying thinking of anyone who could know of this place, and no names came to mind, and so he took precaution at this grabbing himself a gun.

Walking over at the door, he look through the peep hole, but saw no one there, and open the door having the gun close next to him just in case. As he poked his head out, a fist came to his face, having him stumble back, blinding him from whoever the person.

"Jesus Jesse." He knew that voice. It was a soft sweet voice, that anyone would love to hear, and as he open his eyes, to have her meet brown once, a smile came to his face. He knew it had to be her. "Have you ever learn to pick up your phone when someone is calling you?" Kimmy Jin asked as she straighten herself out, and gave him a stern look.

"Sorry Kimmy, I was still asleep." He explain as he walked away putting his gun up, and checking to see if he was okay. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked as he moved to the bathroom. "Not that I'm not happy to see you it's just that, the last time I-"

"Yeah, I know we departed, but that wasn't my pick." She said as Kimmy Jin followed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. "You were too skilled for me Jesse, so if anything it's your fault." She playfully let out as she lean against the door frame.

"I'm not putting the fault on anyone." He pointed out, as he removed himself from the mirror, and stood in front of his once use to be partner, and open his arm. Kimmy got the hint, as she came into him for a hug. "How have you been?"

She shrugged letting him go, and allowing him to past to go into the kitchen. To make himself coffee no doubt. "I've been good, but I'll be honest. I miss you Jesse." She said with a warm smile, as Jesse looked over to her, having a warm smile of his own. "It's like you can't ever replace your first partner. It sucks going with anyone else, you know not the same."

Jesse laughed as he went to make his coffee, making sure to have enough for Kimmy Jin as well. "I wouldn't know. After you left they let me do solo jobs."

Kimmy's brown eyes went wide with that information, as she walk over to get closer to him. "Wow, so you made yourself big I see." He huffed out a laugh, as he turned away from the coffee maker, waiting for it to become ready. "What else is new?"

"Doing my last job and calling out." He said as he went to go get two mugs. "Other than that, nothing else. What brings you to me anyways? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just been what? Ten years since I last saw you."

"Actually you'll be surprise by this information." Kimmy let out as she stood next to the counter, and lean against it. "Aubrey called me back in, for me to go find you. From what I understand, you passed out when you heard some rather big news, and she wanted me to help you out with the job in case something where to go wrong." She explain as she popped herself up on the counter like how she use to do it before so long ago.

Jesse looked over to her questioningly as he pulled the coffee out, and started pouring it. "Do you know what job I'm doing?"

Kimmy shook her head. "Just from whatever you tell, which I now know it's your last job. So whatever information you get it'll be new to me as well." She watched as he moved from the coffee to the refrigerator to get the cream. "Do you know who you are killing?"

Jesse shook his head, as he looked over to her. "This job is kind of keeping me worried." He threw out honestly, as he took a sip of his coffee. "I mean I understand that it's my last job, and maybe that's why I feel weird about it."

Kimmy leapt off the counter. "Hey, why don't you go get the folder, and we'll do this together." She smiled at the taller man. "I know it can be stressful, and I'm here now, so you don't have to do this alone."

The Asian woman didn't see the hug coming from Jesse, and slowly started hugging him back. "Thank you, Kimmy-Jin." He pulled out of the hug, and smiled down to her. "Really, thank you." She didn't say anything back as she watch Jesse go into his bedroom to get the folder.

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how long she's been seating on the couch staring down at the folder, even reading her bio, and rereading it again and again, only a few things sticking out at her. That this man, Jasper Swanson was going to pay for killing her father. That she would actually probably have money, and the last thought of her almost being out of here.

A feeling washed her body, and she wasn't sure what it was, what it had to deal with, but the feeling wasn't new. She had this feeling before once, or maybe a few times, but she always pushed it away. The brunette thought about it for a while until it finally hit her. Happiness. That's what flowing through her as she seats on the couch, and feeling so close to get out of here.

Finally as she let a breath out, she leans over reaching for the folder label _target_, and opens it having that once happy feeling she had gone. Vanishing without a trace as she looks down at the photo, the information given to her, locations, and anything and everything else she knew about Jesse.

Tears, she didn't know she had those running down her face, until she saw them hit the paper that was in front of her. It shocked Beca to her very core as she sat there, and thought at it, the only thing running through her mind was the fact it's a dream. It had to be, because there was no way in hell that Jesse could be the son to the mad man that killed her father and mother. That was no way in hell that Jesse was her target, it just couldn't be. But as she closed the folder and reopened it countless times was still meet with the same picture, information and location. And the tears, they just kept coming.

Beca had to pull herself together though as she got up from the couch, and walked into her room, the bed as she and Chloe left it from this morning. For once she was grateful that the redhead was called into her today on her day off as she stormed into her room, cursing under her breath. She moved to her closet to change her clothes, with only one place to go to in her mind.

She wrote a quick note to Chloe explaining to her that she'll be back as soon as she can, and left the apartment.

Rage was all she felt when she entered the building. Rage was the only thing going through her mind as she pushed the button on the elevator and started talking to herself on the ride up. At this point she only saw red when she stormed into Luke's off, the blonde man sitting in her chair shock was over his face.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Beca said angrily as she slammed her fist against the desk, pretty sure she felt some sort of dent in it.

Luke got up from his chair. "Beca, calm down. Let's talk about this."

"Like hell." Beca spat out. "You knew Luke. You fuckin' knew, and didn't say a damn word to me." Beca pointed at him, walking around his desk to get closer to him. "Here I thought you said you were going to help, to help find out who killed my parents. To protect me, and now I know all of that was shit." She was now face to face with him staring hard into his eyes. She might have been shorter than him, and the anger she had, the anger that was showing was scaring the older man to the very bone.

"Beca, listen, it's not what you think." He side step her to walk around, and go to the door to close it. "I should explain to you what is going on."

"Why?" She turned around to face him. "Why explain, when you had me reading about from a folder. Why explain now that I know about what happened." She step closer to him. "Why explain when all you did was that you fuckin' lied to me Luke." Beca wanted nothing more, but to hit him, and for once in her life the thought of killing this man ran through her mind. The man she saw out to be a father, lying to her, hiding the truth from her, doing this to her. The only questioned that ran through her mind was, how could he?

"What I did was wrong, yes." Luke started as he step closer to the short brunette. "But why I did it was to help you Beca. You have to believe me on this when I say that I wanted nothing more than to make sure that everything turns out right for you at the end is what my goal is."

"But why him?" Beca asked, her anger finally subsiding. "Why me?"

Luke let his shoulders fall, and let out a deep breath. For once in his life he felt tired. He felt overused by so many thing, and by his job and people. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, and he didn't want that anymore, but still this is what he had to do. "Because," Luke said as he picked his head up from it hanging to make eye contact with the girl. "There could only be one that was the deal."

Beca looked over to him confuse. "What?"

"You read your background story, you know your dad was a powerful man. Hell, we worked with your dad from time to time even, and when he died it was bad. Some kid that he picked up off from the streets, Jasper Swanson thought he could just come in and do that, but that wasn't how it is in this type of business." Luke move to take a seat, offering Beca to do the same, which she did, and Luke went on. "Beca I was once your dad's right hand man to do the job I do. I made a promise to protect you no matter what, but because I wasn't blood related I couldn't take you, and it would be bad for the police to get involved and to find out what I do. When I ask to have a meeting from John one day, and he wanted to strike a deal up, his deal was different from what I already had in mind. He didn't want another blood war to happen, so he wanted to try for you and Jesse to kill each other, where I on the other hand I thought better from it. In order to gain trust I signed some stupid agreement, played it off until the right time, and now is the right time. Beca, you are the next person in line to run the business, but Jesse Swanson must go."

"Why?" Beca let out, and she couldn't tell if it was sadness or angry or maybe it was nothing at all. "He's my best friend."

Luke shook his head as he got up, and walked back to his desk. "Jesse will never be your friend, not with your past and his past cross." He explain. "Jesse's family was meant for nothing, but your family Beca. It was meant to be so much more, so much bigger." He walked back over to her, and stood in front of her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were meant for so much more Beca. More than this, more than Jesse. Trust me when I say I know what I am talking about. Your father would be proud of you if you take out the last kin of the Swanson family."

Beca rub her face, trying hard to think over of what she wanted to do and what she needed to do. Quickly she got up from her spot, and looked up at Luke. "I need time to think things over." She said walking away from him and to the door. "I just need to progress everything."

Luke nodded his head in understand, and walk back over to his desk. "And Beca." The brunette stop mid-way through out the door, and turn to look over to him. "If you need any help what so ev-"

"I know. Come to you." She finished as she left out the room shutting the door behind herself, not allowing the blonde man to correct her.

After a talk like that, she needed a place to think. To be alone, and that was why she was heading towards the bench at the bay area. As she was walking to it though she didn't think she would run into Jesse. Him at the same place as always, next to the lamp post leaning against it.

Jesse was in his own thoughts running over what he just went through not too long ago.

_**25 Minutes Ago**_

_The brunette boy came back folder in hand as he set it down on the island that he and Kimmy-Jin were standing at. He would feel his heart racing as he looked down at it, and he swallowed already feeling his throat being dried. He shut his eyes as he quickly open the folder, and then open them seeing his target._

_Kimmy-Jin looked over it, confused at what she was seeing. "Hey, isn't that your best friend?" She looked over to him, and saw the look on her partner's face. _

_His once soft expressions gone with something more. His eyes that showed nothing but love for almost anyone gone with hate in them. His hands clench in fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white. The atmosphere around him changing along with him as he stared down at the paper and the picture. _

_Jesse moved away from the island, causing Kimmy-Jin to jump from fear of what he might do. Never in her life that she has known Jesse has, had he ever looked how he does know. It scared her to no end. "Jesse?"_

_He was drinking more of his coffee and finished it off. He heard the other woman calling out to him, but didn't answer. The man looked down his empty cup, and without warning threw it across the space and hit it against the wall as he left the kitchen and slammed the door to his room._

_Kimmy-Jin walked over to the door knocking on it. "Hey, Jesse come on, talk to me." She pleaded. The Asian got nothing though as she stood near the door, knocking away asking for him to talk to her._

"_About what?" He finally yelled back. Kimmy-Jin stopped her movements as she heard the anger in his voice. The door opened to reveal Jesse out of his pajamas and in clothes. "Right now, I don't want to talk." He push her aside and walked past her. "Right now I need to get the hell out of here, and think." _

"_That's fine, and I understand." Kimmy-Jin said staying in her place as she was watching the other one ready to leave. "Just don't do anything rash Jesse." _

_Jesse paused for a moment, and looked over at her. Not saying a word as he open the door and left his apartment._

The creaking of the bench send him back to reality as his eyes focus once again to look out onto the bay. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He didn't have to ask who it was, he didn't have to speak. Jesse knew who was sitting on the bench looking out at the bay with him.

It was quiet for a long time between them. It wasn't the comfortable quiet that they once shared when they were done with a job or when they wanted to get away. It was awkward and tense between them. A feeling that neither of them ever felt with each other. A feeling they thought they would never feel with each other, until now.

"How long did you know?" Jesse asked in a harsh tone, and Beca could tell. He used that tone before on anyone else, everyone else but her. He always used that tone to intimidate people, when he really wanted to answers.

Beca though didn't have an answer for him. She allowed her head to hang, looking at the ground for once not having an answer, not wanting to answer. Finally she lifted her head back up and once again looked out at the bay. "I didn't know."

Jesse let out a laugh, shaking his head at her. Beca knew that as well. What Beca didn't understand was why Jesse was acting like this? If anything the short brunette should be anger. If anything she should be asking questions and getting answers.

"Jess." Beca started getting up from her seat, and walking over to her best friend, and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Jesse pushed her off finally facing her, and Beca saw all the anger he had. The once anger he never held for her, but for anyone. The once anger he never spoke to her with, and yet he did.

"Jess."

"Don't call me that." He said stepping closer to her. "You don't have the right anymore to call me that anymore."

"Jesse, come on. We don't have to do this." Beca knows there is no point in this talk. She can feel that there was no point in this talk. She can already tell that he made his mind up of what he wanted to do, and yet she tried. Yet there was a fire burning inside of her, telling her that she should be mad right now, she should be beyond mad with him, but she's fighting it. Trying hard to not let it get to her, but she was losing the battle quickly, and she could feel it.

Jesse on the other hand was already at that point. He can feel the fire burning inside him. He can feel the anger rage through him. There was no going back now. After all this is what he promised himself, and don't get him wrong it hurts that it's his friend that did all of this. That it was her family that started this, but he will be the one to finish this. He knew that when he promised himself to do this, and he will go through with this promise.

"Don't have to do this?" He barked. "Don't have to do this? Beca it's your family's fault that mine is dead." It hurt, a pain shot through her body from what he said. It hit her hard with a force she didn't know that the boy had.

Something though snapped in Beca, and she shoved him with anger now. As much as she tried to push that fire away she couldn't, and Jesse saying something like that. Expressing to her what he felt it hurt, and she thought he would be the last person to do this to her. "Fuck man." Her fist balled up by her side. "You know damn well that is was your family's fault to start with. If your dad wasn't such a hot head than my parents would still be here, and yours too."

Jesse shook his head, and turned away looking out at the bay not wanting to hear what Beca has to say. He let out a deep breath, and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "You know what I have to right?"

Beca was confuse, because even though this had to be their first fight, their first real fight that was no way in hell that he would be thinking what doing what he wants to do. There was no way, because Jesse is like her brother, and they are like family, and family would not betray each other. Then again Beca has been wrong before as Jesse turns to her, and has a gun pointing to her chest.

Her navy blue eyes growing big from the sight of the gun being point at her by her best friend. "Jesse, come on, do you really want to do this?" She pointed to the gun, and raised an eyebrow at him. "You do understand that I am the best close range fight right?"

He smirked at her, and cocked the gun. "And you do understand that I am the faster shooter, right?" He questioned back. "Want to see who is fast?"

"You won't like the end results."

Jesse cocked his head to the side a smirk still on his face. "Let's find out."

It happen fast, to where the only way anyone could see it, is if they go in slow motion. The gun went off, but Beca was able to grab Jesse's hand putting it in a lock and pushing it away having the bullet shot at the ground instead of in her chest. She grab the man's shirt in her fist and head-butted him, making sure to grab the gun out of his hand as he fell to the ground handing his face in pain.

"I warned you man." Beca stated as she took apart his gun, and threw it off to the side somewhere. She bent, leaning over him, shaking her head laugh at him grabbing him by his shirt pulling him towards herself. "Next time you want to play that little game, maybe next time I won't go so easy." He punch him across the face. "Then again, I can always make it worse right now." She punch him again this time his head was hanging backwards, and she notice how he can barely pick his head up. "I guess though if we are going to do the job, might as well finish it."

He tried to punch her, but Beca caught it as it was slow punch, and she hold his arm down pinning it down on the ground. She moved his slightly, and pushed his head into the water, and his other hand grabbed for the one around Beca's hand that was holding him under trying to remove it, but he was too weak to do anything and panic hit him.

"Hey, what is going on over there?" Beca turned around to see a police man walking their way, and she turned back to look at Jesse pulling him out of the water.

She smiled down at him. "It's your luckily day." The short brunette dragged the boy a little further away from the water. "Next time we see each other, you better be ready for what you started." She warned as she got up and looked down at him for a moment.

She turned around walking away from the body, pulling out a gun as she past the cop and shot him in the side like it was nothing was she kept walking putting her gun away.

* * *

Beca doesn't even remember the walk from the bay to her apartment. In fact she didn't even know she was back at the building to her apartment until she had to pull out her keys to unlock the door. She let out a sigh, pushing the door open and walking inside.

She looked around the apartment, and looked at the coffee table seeing the folder where she left it. The only thing that seem to be off was the fact that it was open. Beca close the door quickly, and shifted her eyes around the apartment. "Chloe?" She called out holding the gun out ready to shoot once again if she needed to. "Chlo?"

"Beca." The redhead's voice rang out of her apartment, and Beca let out a sigh of relieve as she put her gun away, and walked over to where Chloe was.

"Hey, Chloe, did you open that folder that was on the coffee table?" She asked as she came around the corner seeing the woman in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I did." She answered honestly her back to Beca.

The short brunette let out a sigh as she push the palm of her hands into her eyes trying not to stress. "Look, Chloe I can explain myself."

Chloe turned around to look at her, smiling. "You don't have to." She said moving closer to the short brunette. "I know what you are and who you are. You don't have to explain anything to me."

Beca's eyes went wide from the information she got from Chloe. "What?" Beca shook her head, and turned away from her. "What?" She repeated again, and turn to look at her.

"Beca let me explain." Chloe said taking a step closer to her, but Beca took a step back. Even with what is going on it pained her to see the hurt expression on her friends face, but still she needed to be strong on this. "My family and your family have always been contact to us since they made a deal. Your family promised us wealth, as long as we did our job to protect the leader." The redhead took another step, this time Beca staying in place. "My family have always been protectors to the Mitchells for as long as I can remember. Luke called me in when they found you, and explain to me about knowing who you are, and what you are meant to be. He needed me to be the eyes and hears for him along with the fact of protecting you." She step closer to her, and she notice Beca's eyes moving everyone and anywhere as long as they weren't on the baby blue eyes that were looking at her now. "Beca, I know what you might be thinking, and-"

"That's just it thought." Beca finally meet the baby blue eyes after some time. "You have no idea what I am thinking."

"It's confusing I know, but this was something that needed to be done, trust me you were never in this alone." Chloe moved to grab one of Beca's hands, but the shorter woman pulled away.

"So what, you played me?" She answer anger coving her face. "You tested me to see if I was good enough to be the next leader?" She thought she snapped after what Jesse said to her, after everything that happen between them, but she didn't. Now though, now she could really feel the trig snap into two as Chloe looked down at her with a sad look in her eyes.

"No." Chloe answered. "We… I never played you, tricked you or tested you in any way. We weren't doing that, what we were doing was waiting for the right time for all of this to fall into play. Everything I did, I did on my own according." She explain.

Beca turned to walk away putting her hand to her forehead as she walked over to take a seat on the couch. "Why couldn't you tell me?" She finally asked. "Why wait so long?"

Chloe looked down at her, sighing as she walked over to take a seat next to her. "We couldn't find at first. When you were put into the system we lost you from you moving in and out of house. Finally though we were able to locate you, and take you in. We couldn't tell you who you were, because believe or not even at the age of fourteen you had a price on your life, and the people who wanted you didn't care if you were died or alive. Luke explain to me what I must do, and that's when I came into the picture, and became the eyes and hears." She moved her body to where one of her legs was rest on the couch, and her arm on top of the couch behind Beca, looking at the side of her face. "Look, Beca I know it confusing and hard to explain, but I promise whatever questions you have, I will answer them."

Beca turned her head to look over to Chloe, seeing a bit of shine in her eyes. "Fine." She said getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen. "But I at least need to drink after all the shit I've been through.

* * *

His head was pounding when he finally woke up. The first thing he notice was the fact he wasn't in his bed, or in his room for that matter. The second thing he notice was that it was night outside, and the third thing that came to his mind was why he was outside. He got up in a sitting position quickly, regretting it soon after words, as the pounding became, and the memories came flowing back.

"Fuck." He let out trying to stop whatever pain he had going on in his head, he got up trying to steady himself, and started walking to his own apartment. He took notice of the dead cop on the ground, and shook his head. "Shit."

He walked fast, faster than he ever thought he could and made it back to his place in record time. He unlocked the door and walked in, and didn't even have time to shut it, and yell out that it was him, because he got hit the face.

"Oh, damn." Kimmy-Jin let out coving her mouth. "I am so sorry."

Jesse closed the door, and glared a bit at the woman as he moved past her, to head to the bathroom to see what damage has been down. He noticed a bruise forming on his check, but that was about it as he tried to look closer to it.

"So, how did it go?" Kimmy-Jin asked as she stood near the door.

"Just find, don't you see that with how my face look." He shot back as he turned away from the mirror, and back into his room to grab things he needed. "Kimmy, you know I'm happy to see you, and it would be really awesome to partner up with you again, but I believe this is something I need to do on my own."

Kimmy-Jin rolled her eyes at him as she took a step to him. "Don't be stupid Jesse, I'm doing this with you."

The brunette man let out a sigh as he turn to look over at the Asian woman. "Thank you, but no thank you."

"Listen, you think you know what you're up against, when in reality you have no idea what you are up again." Kimmy-Jin started. "The Mitchells are dangers people, who if you end up unluckily you end up dead."

"Did you know?" Jesse asked squinting his eyes at her, trying his best to study her.

"No, but they are every much known." She explain taking a step closer to him. "Let me help you Jesse. You can use it."

"What I can use is a hot shower, and one hell of a sniper to get Beca _Mitchell_." He replied back, sighing and moved to seat on his bed. "Kimmy I don't want you to be part of this." Jesse explain. "This can get really bad, I can already tell."

Kimmy-Jin moved to stand in front of him, and put her hand on his cheek, they one that wasn't bruised, and lifted his head up for them to make eye contact. "I don't think you understand how much I'll actually risk for you Jesse." She said softly.

The brunette man looked into her eyes and saw something. Something he happen to miss before when he looked into her eyes. While trying to find out what it was Kimmy-Jin took this time to move in, and land a kiss on his lips. It of course caught him off guard, as his eyes widen at the act. When Kimmy-Jin pulled away after not getting a responds from him, she straighten herself out, removing her hand.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid."

"For how long?" Jesse asked trying to once again make eye contact with her, but she wasn't allowing it.

The Asian woman let out a sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. "Wow, guys are really blind and stupid." She mumbled to herself, but she had an idea that Jesse heard anyways from his huff laugh. Still he waited for her to answer, and Kimmy-Jin knew that. "Since the night he saved me from our first job together." She finally answered looking down to the floor.

Jesse remembered that night, it was the first day they meet, and when they had to learn to work with someone. At first he thought Kimmy-Jin hated him, but when some guard found out where his partner's hiding spot was he didn't even think twice about stabbing the man in the back, than cutting his throat just in case.

When Jesse did finally get to Kimmy-Jin she was already beaten up pretty bad, so he took her to his place to clean her up and to rest. Ever since then they have been known to be amazing at what they do.

Jesse stood up from his bed, and moved his hands to lift up Kimmy-Jin's face for her to make eye contact with him. "That gives me even more of a reason for you to stay behind." Jesse let out. "If I lose you, I have nothing."

She rolled her eyes, and pushed him away causing him to fall on his bed once again. "Please, I can handle myself. If anything you'll need the help." She joked, and Jesse laugh at it, his anger from earlier slightly going away. "You know I'm going to help you anyways, right?"

Jesse nodded his head, and looked up at her. "Yeah, I know." He answered, and he did something that even surprised himself as he grabbed for the woman's wrist, and pulled her to sit on top of him, and crushing their lips together.

It was more heated, as they allowed each other to explore their mouths. Jesse's hands resting on her waist, and Kimmy-Jin's hands on his shoulder. When oxygen started to become a problem they pulled away, both slightly breathing hard.

"For how long?" Kimmy-Jin finally asked, scared of the responds just slightly. Even if there was no feelings, she would let things keep going. It would hurt a bit, but she would get over it after time, just as long as he was alive and good at the end of this.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "Something has always been there, but I never knew what it was." He explained. "Like, when I went out, it would take me several drinks to actually go and flirt with a woman. There has always been something holding me back from going on, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She answered, and laughed a little. "Pretty shitty timing for all of this to happen."

Jesse laugh at that was well nodding his head. "Yeah, it is." He leaned up to kiss her once again. "But I am happy that it happen."

His lips touched hers once again, them going from a sweet slow kiss to it being heated. It didn't take long before clothes started to become removed, and scattered on the ground. It didn't take long for them to move under the blanket, allowing themselves to control at least one thing for tonight.


End file.
